With The Beat Of My Heart
by EvilRegal98
Summary: "What?" Daniel asked confused. "You're mothers name is Regina Mills?" At Henry nod his expression only got more confused. "That's impossible, Regina doesn't have a child, she's only 19 and not even married!" AU begins in 2x05 and goes on from that. STABLE QUEEN.
1. The Stable Boy

**Authors note:** This story just hit me and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it. ;)

"Gramps said that you'll tell me when I can ride you... So any time now?" Henry asked his white stallion with a hopeful tone in his voice. "Well, it was worth a try." He said to himself.

He carefully started brushing the stallions white neck again. The stallion gave a loud snort when Henry brushed a little too hard.

"Sorry about that."

He wanted to start brushing again when he heard footsteps outside of the stall. Henry carefully stepped of the little stool he was using to reach the stallions back and walked to the opening.

"Hello?" He asked in a soft voice. "Somebody there?"

When he stepped out of the stall he saw a tall man standing in the doorway of the stables. He was dressed in a white shirt and crème coloured riding pants. He had dark brown, almost black hair and wore a confused expression on his handsome face.

"Hello young man, my name is Daniel. Could you tell me which way the Mills' estate is? I have a riding lesson with their daughter today, and Lady Cora won't appreciate it if I'm late." He asked with a kind smile.

"The Mills' estate? Do you mean my moms house?" Henry asked confused.

"No I mean the estate of Cora and Henry Mills. I have a lesson with their daughter, Regina."

"Regina? That's my moms' name!"

"What?" Daniel asked confused. "You're mothers name is Regina Mills?" At Henry nod his expression only got more confused. "That's impossible, Regina doesn't have a child, she's only 19 and not even married?!"

"My mom is not 19! She's I don't now... 35 or something."

"Could I meet this woman you say is Regina Mills?" Daniel asked, not believing that this little boy was talking about the same Regina.

"Sure, she's at home. We can walk there, it's not that far."

Daniel followed Henry out of the stables. "So who are you, you're not in my book and I've never seen you here in Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?!" Daniel said confused and stopped his tracks. "We're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore?!"

"Nope, my mom cast a curse and she took them all to this land. To exact revenge on Snow White, my mom's the Evil Queen."

"Snow White? You mean the little princess?"

"Little princess, where have you been all these years?" Henry asked. "Were you locked up by my mom, just like Belle was?"

"No, I don't know how I got here. But to answer your first question, I'm Daniel. I'm the stable boy at the Mills' estate. I also teach their daughter horseback riding, her name is Regina."

"What does she look like?" Henry asked, knowing for sure that he was talking about his mother, there couldn't be another Regina Mills now, could it?

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she has a radiant smile and the most gorgeous eyes and she's so kind." Daniel said getting a warm feeling in his stomach by thinking of his dark haired beauty.

"Sounds like you love her."

"Yes I do, with all my heart."

"Does she love you too?" At Daniels nod he continued "then why come you're not together?"

"Her mother is a very cruel woman, she has a certain plan for Regina. She wants her to be Queen."

Henry let out a soft gasp, now he was certain that this man was speaking about his mom. But why did he say that she was 19? He may not be good at guessing someone's age, but he was sure his mother wasn't 19. He was determined to find out more about who this man was and what he was to his mother.

"What a strange land is this." Daniel said interrupting Henrys thoughts. "What are those strange metal things?"

"Those are cars. I will explain everything to you later, but we're here now." Henry said stopping before the big white mansion. "This is my moms' home."

Daniel was shocked. "This is where you live?! It's like thrice my cabin!"

"Yes well, lets go and meet my mom."

And together the walked up the path, to the front door.

Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue. ;)


	2. True Love

**Authors note:** I've decided to continue this story! Enjoy ;)

Henry had to knock a couple of times before he heard the unmistakable sound of his mothers heels nearing the front door.

"Coming!" His mothers' muffled voice said from behind the white door.

The door was pulled open "Hen-" she stopped talking when she saw the man who was standing behind her son. Regina gasped.

"D-Daniel? Is that, is that you?" She asked, still shocked and unable to move.

Daniel was looking at her with an equally as shocked expression, she looked so different. Her hair was shorter, her voice was a little lower and her curves were even sexier. She looked so beautiful in her strange attire. "Regina? What happened to you?!"

Regina felt the tears fall down her face as she heard his voice, the voice that she had missed for the passed 40 years. She let out a sob and stepped back, not believing that he was really alive. "Is it really you?"

Daniel nodded and took a step forward which only resulted in Regina taking another step back.

Henry looked with a confused expression on his face as he saw his mother crying, she never cries.

Daniel quickly crossed the distance between them and took her in his strong arms. Regina tried to resist. "No it can't be you! This isn't true and when I'm going to wake up it'll only hurt more!"

"Regina, my love. It's true. I'm really here, please believe that. I don't know how but I'm here. What happened to you? You look older and your hair is short. Which is impossible because the last time I saw you was only a few days ago!"

"Daniel? This is really happening?" He nodded again. And Regina couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. She gently kissed his lips and when she felt him reciprocate just as gently she smiled through her tears. When they parted for air she started sobbing, she felt relieved that this was truly happening. She hugged him tight and he stroked her hair.

After a while the sobbing died down and Regina lifted her head from his chest.

"How did you come back? You were dead."

"Dead?" Daniel asked confused. "I was never dead, darling. All I remember is waking up in some sort of healers room and there was a man, he said his name was Dr. Whale. And then he left me alone so I got out of there and wounded up at the stables, where I met this young man. And he brought me to you."

Regina felt something click in her mind when she heard Daniel say Dr. Whales name. Of course it was that sleazy bastard, of course it was Frankenstein! She stepped out of Daniels embrace and took his hand. "Why don't you come in so we can talk some more?" She asked with a smile and then turned to Henry. "Would you like to come in too, Henry?"

Henry shook his head "no, it's alright mom you and Daniel need to talk in privacy. And I've got something planned with gramps anyway." He smiled at his mother.

Regina was grateful that Henry understood that she needed to talk to Daniel in private. There were going to be some things said that weren't meant for the ears of a ten-year-old. "Thank you darling. Would you like to have lunch tomorrow with me and Daniel?"

"That sounds great mom! See you tomorrow!" Was the last thing Henry said as he turned around and walked in the direction of the sheriffs' station.

"So he's really your son?" Daniel asked as he followed his true love to the living room.

"Yes he is, but I will start from the beginning." She looked at his beautiful blue eyes, she hadn't seen those eyes for more than 40 years. Regina felt the tears in her eyes once again. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember that we talked about telling your parents about us, but that you said that that wouldn't be a good idea because of your mother."

Regina let out a breath, he didn't remember the worst day of their lives. The day that their love had been literally crushed to dust by her mothers' cruel hands.

"The day after that conversation, we had planned to go to firefly hill for a picnic." Regina started, "but I couldn't stay because my mother said that I needed to be home in time for tea. You were disappointed and you said that we really needed to tell my parents, but I refused again. Just when you wanted to say something else we were interrupted by the scream of a little girl. She was on a runaway horse and was terrified. I quickly jumped on my horse and saved her. It turned out that she was the King's daughter, Snow White."

Regina felt a shiver going down her spine at the memory of that day.

"The old King was looking for a new wife, and when he heard about me he was so grateful that he asked me to marry him. I wanted to refuse, because the only man I want to be with is you, Daniel." She looked in his eyes again.

"But my mother being my mother, she accepted the proposal for me. That night I went to you and asked you to marry me, you got me a ring from your saddle. We planned to run away before the wedding, and then we kissed but Snow White walked in on us and she was so confused that she ran away. I ran after her and explained to her that I couldn't marry her father because I loved you, I asked her to keep what she saw a secret, I asked her to not tell my mother but.."

Daniel saw the pain and sadness in her eyes and he knew what she was going to say next "she told your mother." He finished for her.

Regina nodded. "The next night we wanted to run away but Cora caught us and... She killed you, she killed you Daniel! And then she forced me to marry the King! I was so broken, so alone. 2 days before the marriage I tried to run away again but she stopped me, that's when I asked daddy how she became the person she was. He told me she had a book and that the book was from the man who had taught her magic. So I summoned him, and he offered me a way to get rid of her, he gave me a portal.

The day of the marriage I pushed her through it. But it was too late to run away again, so I married the King and started to learn magic from Rumplestilskin. The same man who taught my mother. I tried to bring you back from the dead but as it turned out magic can't bring back the dead. The marriage was horrible. I was a glorified nursemaid for the little princess, and nothing more than a whore for that bastard of a King!" Regina spat the last sentence and Daniel couldn't help but flinch at the sincere hatred coming from her voice.

She let out a sob. "I would never be as good as Eva! I would never be as beautiful as her! And Leopold didn't have any problem mentioning that to me, especially when he was raping me! He called it wifely duties! I had to be grateful for them! And Snow, I couldn't suppress my anger towards her, she was responsible for the death of my true love! And she got to have everything!"

He was so mad at the King for hurting his Regina! He wanted to kill the man himself, but he kept quiet and let her continue her story.

"As the years went by, my pain and anger grew. I killed the King, I hunted down Snow White. I did so many evil things that I became known as the Evil Queen. But then Rumplestilskin offered me a chance to escape that horrible world, he gave me a curse. But to enact it I had to sacrifice the thing that I loved most. You were already gone but there was one person left."

He looked at his true love and could already guess who she sacrificed. "Your father."

Regina let out a harsh sob. "I was so blinded by rage, I needed to get my happy ending. I killed him, I killed my own father! I'm a monster!" She was disgusted with herself.

"Regina no! You're not a monster! Your were in so much pain, darling! Of course, you didn't always make the right decisions! But my love you can try to change, and be yourself again! Not the cold facade of the Evil Queen!"

"Do you really think so?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Yes I think so." He looked at her with a sincere expression on his face. "But you haven't told me how you got your son yet."

"I casted the curse. But it wasn't what I imagined it to be. I was lonely and after 18 years I decided to adopt a child, that's how I got Henry. But I didn't know that he was the son of Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and the only one who could break my curse. I was happy for the first time in so long, he taught me how to love again. But that all changed when he got a book from his teacher, a cursed Snow White. He found out about the curse and that everyone was a fairytale character, only they didn't know that. He was angry at me for being the Evil Queen and he started resenting me for it. That's when he went to Boston and found his birth mother. She came to town and eventually broke the curse. So now everyone knows who they are and they all hate me, even my son."

"Oh Regina." Daniel said and pulled her crying form in his arms again.

"Do you hate me now?" Regina asked, reminding him of her younger self.

"No! Of course not! I'm going to help you to try and be better, alright? We're going to do this together."

"Together." She smiled at him.

Daniel loved that smile, he leaned forward and caught her lips for a passionate kiss.

"I've missed that so much." He said.

"Me too."

And kissed him again.

"So please let me know what you think!


	3. I Love You

**Authors note:** Stable Queen sexy times! Enjoy ;)

Their kisses grew more and more passionate. Regina felt heat pool between her legs. Daniel was pulling her closer until Regina was on top of him, straddling his legs while he was still seated on the couch.

"Are you sure about this." He asked between kisses

"I'm," a kiss "so sure," another kiss "about this." Regina said with a smile. She had been thinking about this since when she was 18, how it would be like to make love to Daniel. She had pretended with the huntsman, but he was not Daniel. It was different back then.

Daniel smiled back at her. He could still see a little of the Regina he knew in her eyes. He had thought about this moment for so long, he wondered what her body would look like, without the form fitting clothes she was now wearing.

"I love you so much, Regina."

Regina felt the tears prick behind her eyes at his sweet words, she quickly blinked them away. "I love you too Daniel. Maybe we should take this upstairs, it's more comfortable than a couch."

Daniel kissed her again and stood up unexpected still holding Regina in his arms.

Regina let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement, but responded quickly by wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and grinding her centre on his erection. Daniel moaned in response and grabbed her ass to hold her up.

"First door to the left." She said, directing Daniel into the right direction.

He smiled at her, her actions were bolder. He liked it.

He carefully climbed the stairs, trying not to trip with Regina in his arms. She was making it hard for him though because she was gently nipping at his neck. He opened the door and was amazed by the elegance of the room. He stepped in the room and gently laid Regina down on the bed. He found her mouth again and gave her another hard kiss. Regina could see the lust shining in his eyes.

She pulled Daniel on top of her and quickly turned them, so she was straddling his hips. She felt his hard erection against her centre and grounded down, moaning while she did so. He pulled her down for another passionate kiss, swallowing her moans while he was gently caressing her breasts.

Regina made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, and he sat up allowing her to pull it off. He started unbuttoning her blouse too and uncovered more and more of her black lace bra. When he was done she shrugged off her blouse, leaving her in only her skirt -that had ridden up dangerously high- and her bra. She pulled Daniel for another kiss and she unhooked her bra, knowing he wouldn't know what to do with it.

She tossed the garment to the side and saw how Daniels eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her firm, round breasts. "You're beautiful." He whispered, and kissed her clavicle. He made his way down and gently kissed her nipple, making her moan and arch her back further into him. "Please." She whimpered. He responded by gently sucking on her nipple while his other hand moved lower and stopped at her lower back.

Regina laced her fingers in his dark hair and pulled him closer to her nipple. He sucked a little harder, and then pulled away turning his attention to her other breast. Regina let her hand wander lower and she stroked him through his pants, he moaned but it was muffled by her breast.

His hands found the zipper of her skirt and he unzipped it. She lifted her leg off of him and pulled her skirt off, then quickly straddled him again. She started pulling of his tight pants and underwear, revealing his big erection to her lustful eyes. He kissed her again and moved his hand so he could rub her through her soaked, black lace panties. "Mmmm yeah," she moaned and took hold of his hard erection.

Daniel quickly spun them over and heard Regina whimper at the loss of contact. She was lying on her back. He started kissing his way down her body but stopped when he got to her panties. "You ready?" He asked in a soft voice.

Regina was touched that he asked permission, and she quickly nodded her head. Daniel gently pulled her panties down her long, slim, tanned legs and moaned when he saw her wet centre. He kissed her inner thighs. Regina groaned, "stop teasing." She said breathlessly. He laughed softly and placed a kiss on her clit. "Oh, god!" Regina moaned and pushed her hips up. Daniel sucked a little harder and was rewarded with more pleasured vocals from his true love.

He slowly pushed in 2 fingers and Regina gasped at the intrusion. "Oh, Daniel. Mmmm, I love you." He started moving his fingers in a slow but strong pace. "I love you too Regina."

When she heard those words, felt his fingers inside her and his mouth on her clit she couldn't stop her orgasm. She was moaning and whimpering while she felt pleasure take over her body. Daniel slowed his pace and let her come down from her high.

He climbed up her body and kissed her again. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. "Make love to me Daniel." It was said with such a soft voice that Daniel almost missed it. He took his erection in his hand and positioned himself for her entrance. He gently pushed himself inside her and moaned, she was so tight and wet. He began a gentle pace, and looked at Regina's face. It was contorted in pleasure, she has her eyes closed and she was biting her lower lip.

"Regina, my love? Look at me."

He opened her eyes and al he could see was pure happiness. She was trying to keep her orgasm at bay.

He gently leaned over so their foreheads were touching and their lips were only gazing. "Let yourself go love." That was all it took for Regina to be pushed over the edge for the second time that night. He felt her muscles contract and that brought him over the edge also. She felt him release inside her and she moaned again. With their foreheads still touching they were trying to get their breathing back to regular.

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Regina."

He pulled out of her and turned around, lying on his back beside her. She curled herself into his side and rested her head on his chest. Daniel pulled the blanket over them and pulled her closer.

That's how they both fell asleep.

...

Regina was awoken by the feeling of fingers lightly caressing her side. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she remembered the night before. She had her true love back. She turned around and looked at Daniels face.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled at her.

"Hello." She said in a groggy voice. "What time is it? We have lunch with Henry at 1 and I need to explain you some things about this world first so you don't get scared to death."

He chuckled at her quip. He really needed to get used to this Regina. She was much bolder and sassier then her younger version.

"It's only 11, darling. We still have some time left."

"Good, because the first thing I wanted to show you was the showers." She said with a wink.

Regina slowly got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Daniel was entranced by her beautiful naked form. She stopped in the door opening and turned her head so that she was looking over her shoulder. "Are you coming, dear?"

He quickly scrambled out of bed and followed her to a big room. He looked in awe at the beautifully crafted tiles.

"In this land we don't need to get water from a water well, we have running water. It's like a waterfall. You can also adjust the temperature."

Regina stepped in her shower and pulled Daniel in behind her. "It's very relaxing." She gave him a wink and turned on the water. "And I may need some help washing my back." She gently kissed him on the lips. He moaned a little when she bit his lower lip.

"I, like a true gentleman would gladly help such a beautiful and very naked woman."

She chuckled and kissed him again. God, had she missed him.

...

"And that's a microwave, it heats things up without needing a fire." She had spent the last hour teaching Daniel about things like electric and washing machines.

"It's remarkable." He carefully approached the strange device and touched it.

Regina laughed at that. "It's not going to bite you Daniel."

Daniel chuckled at her, but then looked at the clock. "Weren't we supposed to have lunch with Henry at 1? It's now 12:50."

"Oh, shit! We have to hurry."

The pair quickly walked to the hall and put on their coats.

"Just one question, how are you going to explain me Regina? No one knows who I am."

"I'll figure out a way but we have to go now, I don't want to be late."

...

Henry was already seated in a booth when they walked in.

"Hello, darling. I'm sorry we're late, I needed to explain Daniel a lot of things about this world."

"It's alright mom, I'm just glad you're here."

Regina felt her heart swell at his words, maybe there was still a chance for them.

"I love you Henry." She said, swallowing the knot in her throat.

"I love you too mom, but you've got to explain Daniel. Who is he?"

Regina looked at Daniel, who was seated next to her and smiled at him. "He's my true love."

Henry was shocked, "you have a true love?"

"Yes, she has one." Daniel said and he smiled at the little boy.

Ruby got to their table and took their order. When she was gone Regina continued.

"Do you know why I hated Snow White?" He shook his head and she continued. "I saved her life once and her father, the King was so grateful that he asked me to marry him. I didn't want to because I loved Daniel, but my mother wasn't a good woman and she accepted for me. I wanted to run away with him but Snow caught us, I made her promise she wouldn't tell my mother. But she did and that cost Daniel his life."

"But he's alive. How's that possible?" Henry asked confused.

"Somehow Dr. Whale managed to bring him back." She said with a smile.

"So you're like a zombie?" Henry asked.

Regina scoffed, "Henry!"

Daniel chuckled. "Yes, I kind of am."

"Cool." Henry said in the voice only a ten years old boy could.

Ruby returned with their food and gave Daniel a curious look. "Who's this? I haven't seen him here in Storybrooke."

"He's no one you should be worrying about." Regina snapped.

"Regina, it's okay. I'm Daniel." He kindly introduced himself to the girl.

She looked at him sceptically. "Why are you sitting at the same table as the Evil Queen?"

Daniel got a little frustrated with the girl. "That's actually none of your business. And Regina is not the Evil Queen, she's trying to change."

"Yeah, yeah first seeing than believing." Ruby said and walked away.

Daniel turned to Regina. "Are they always this rude to you?"

"It's alright, dear. I'm used to it, let it go."

"Alright, but the next person who does that is going to get a piece of my mind."

Regina felt warmth in her belly at his words. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile. The rest of the lunch went by uneventfully, with mainly Henry talking about how David was trying to get Emma and Snow back.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews only encourage me ;)


	4. Things I Love About You

**Authors note:** Thank you all for the kind reviews! Here's another chapter, enjoy! ;)

"Well, well Your Majesty. Looks like you had a great night." The imp said when he saw Regina enter his shop.

After lunch Henry had asked if he could come with her so that he could get to know Daniel a little more. Regina had of course said yes, and left to go in search for Whale after they had al returned home. But she couldn't find him, so decided to go Gold instead.

"That's none of your business." She snapped.

"Oh, oh. Did I hit a nerve, dearie? I had guessed that you would still be rolling around who your stable boy at this time." He asked with a grin.

"Well about that, why did you help Whale bring Daniel back?"

"And why, may I ask, would you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Well, no one else had access to my family mausoleum. So don't lie to me and just tell me!" Regina asked, getting impatient.

"Tsk, tsk dearie. You don't have to snap like that." Gold said again, the grin never leaving his face. "I will let you figure that one out for yourself, it's much more fun to see you struggle."

Regina felt the anger starting to arise in her stomach. "Well would you at least tell me where Whale is!"

"Well that would be too easy. Let's just say that he may not totally remember who he is."

"You pushed him across the border?!"

"Well I didn't push him, I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty for that. I paid someone to push him over." He looked at her mischievously.

Regina was fuming. She turned around on her heels and stomped out of the pawnshop, slamming the door behind her.

...

"Regina, you're back!" Daniel said as got up from the couch and walked towards her. When he stood before her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Regina happily reciprocated the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt how he gently deepened the kiss.

"Mom!" It was the voice of her 10 year old son that had her pulling away from Daniel quickly. "Do you guys really have to do that?"

Regina felt herself blush. "I'm sorry, darling"

Daniel chuckled a little which earned him a playful jab in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"That's for laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry my Queen. How can I make it up to you?"

Regina laughed at that. "You can kiss me, my dear stable boy."

Henry felt warmth in his stomach for hearing his mother laugh like that. She had never really laughed and he was happy that this Daniel could make her happy so that she could. He watched as Daniel gently put a peck on his mothers' lips. He just couldn't understand why adults liked to kiss, he thought it was gross.

Daniel turned around again and laughed as he saw Henry's face. "I'm sorry sir Henry for kissing your mother, but she is just too irresistible"

"As long as I'm not there it's fine with me." He replied and turned to his mother.

"Mom, Daniel said that you and he could teach me how to ride a horse!" He said with the enthusiasm laced in his voice and Regina smiled at the idea that Henry and Daniel were getting along. "But I didn't know you could ride?"

Her smile disappeared at the question and she frowned a little. "Yes I can ride, I just haven't ridden in a while but I would love to teach how to ride you together with Daniel." When she saw Daniels' questioning gaze she quickly added "but now you need to wash up, Henry. I will start dinner in a little while."

When Henry was gone Daniel spoke up, "why haven't you ridden in a while? You always loved riding."

"Yes, I did, it's just... After your... death. The stables were a place that was just too painful for me to be. It brought back all those memories of you. And after the King proposed there wasn't a lot of time for me to ride anyway, I was immediately shipped over to the palace, like cattle."

Daniel heard the bitter tone in her voice again, he noticed that it was always there whenever she spoke of the King. But he decided not to comment, knowing Regina wasn't ready to share that information just yet.

"And after the wedding I only rode when we needed to get somewhere. So that's why."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

"For what, it wasn't your fault."

"I know that, but-" he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just need to go and look who has the impeccable timing."

He chuckled at her sarcasm.

Regina walked over to the white door and opened it. There stood David with a dark expression on his face. "Well if it isn't the charming prince himself!"

"Cut the crap Regina. I need you to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret!"

"Well I'm sorry, dear. But making portals isn't one of my specialties."

"Then you've got a problem because it's your fault that they're gone!"

"My fault?!" Regina asked incredulously. "How is it my fault that your daughter is stupid enough to jump in front of the Evil Queen and save her from a wraith!" If you ask me it was probably those heroic charming genes that made her do it!" Regina said in a cold voice.

Charming saw red as he jumped forward and got a hold of Regina's throat, he banged her back into the wall but before he could do more he was pulled back and thrown across the room by Daniel, who heard the bang and got into action immediately.

"Get your hands off of her!" He yelled as he let Regina, who was breathing deeply form the surprise, lean on him.

Henry who had come down the stairs when he heard the commotion stopped dead in his track as he took in the scene with a shocked expression. "Gramps?" He asked when he finally found his voice again. "What's going on?"

Regina however was the one who answered. "It's nothing, honey. Your grandfather is just upset that we haven't found a way to get Emma and Mary Margaret back yet." She smiled a fake smile at him. "But we will find a way, I'll make sure of that. But why don't you pack your backs, David is here to take you home again."

"Okay." Henry said in a small voice and went up the stairs again.

"Charming if you ever attack me like that again, I will end you. Do you understand?" Regina said in a cold voice once Henry was out of earshot.

Daniel put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Thank you for not telling Henry."

"I didn't do that for you, I did that for Henry. Even though I don't like it, Henry wants to be with you right now. And it wouldn't help him if he knew his grandfather attacked his mother."

Charming nodded and turned around when he saw Henry getting down the stairs again.

"I had a lovely time, honey." Regina smiled at him.

"Me too mom, I love you."

Regina still wasn't used to him saying that to her again. "I love you too, darling."

"See ya later, Daniel."

"Goodbye Henry." Daniel replied with a kind smile.

Once David and Henry were gone Regina closed the front door behind them.

Daniel pulled her in for a kiss again. And Regina happily kissed him back. "Please don't come near him again."

"Oh, I can handle the shepherd turned prince, darling. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it."

"I know that's one of the things I love about you." She smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"What are the others things?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes."

"Why don't you let me show you?" She asked with a sultry voice and pulled Daniel upstairs.

Please leave a review!


	5. It's Only Noon

**Authors note:** Enjoy ;)

"You know, I prefer this kind of underwear to that of our old world any day. It shows much more skin." Daniel said with a grin while he watched Regina getting dressed.

Regina turned around clad in only her deep red lace bra and matching panties. "Why don't you get out of bed and dress too, it's almost noon." She said with a sexy smile on her beautiful face.

"That raises the question, why are you out of bed when it's only noon?" He said with a whine.

Regina chuckled. "I have to go to the hospital. Gold said that Whale doesn't remember anything but everyone knows that you can't trust that manipulative imp."

"Can't that wait? Please?"

Regina sight. "Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to do you any good, dear."

"Well then, maybe this will." Daniel quickly got up from the bed, completely naked.

He got over to Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

Regina moaned softly at the feelings of his soft lips gently nipping at her pulse point.

"And?" Daniel asked and softly took her earlobe in his mouth.

Regina's breath hitched. "Well, maybe just a minute."

Daniel smiled at his victory and turned Regina around in his arms. He kissed her gently at first but it soon grew more passionate. He flicked his tongue over her lower lip, asking for permission. Regina parted her lips. She moaned when she felt how his tongue explored her mouth.

They parted for air but stayed close enough so that their lips almost touched. He gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful, Regina."

As a response she kissed him again and pushed him backwards onto the bed. When he was lying on his back she quickly straddled him. She grounded down and felt him harden almost immediately. His hands reached behind her and undid the hooks of her bra. She let it fall down her arms slowly, loving the way his eyes darkened when more and more of her skin was revealed. When the garment was off she tossed it carelessly to the side.

He took a hold of her firm breasts and rubbed a thumb over her nipple, he knew her breast were very sensitive. She moaned at the contact and arched her back, pushing her breasts more in his hands, needing more contact.

He started to gently massage them and she leaned down, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. He let to off one of her breasts and let his hand wander lower, feeling the muscles of her abdomen contract at his feather light touches. He reached the hem of her panties and stopped there, teasing her a little.

Regina pulled away from the kiss and growled. "Stop teasing."

Daniel chuckled. "Sorry, darling."

He pushed the fabric aside and entered her with two fingers. She moaned deeply at the unexpected intrusion. He felt himself harden even more at her pleasured vocals. "This okay?" He asked and started a slow but firm pace. He was rewarded with another loud moan.

He bent his fingers a little and heard how Regina's breath hitched. He knew he was hitting her sweet spot.

"More." She said in a breathless voice.

He slowly added another finger, ready to stop if it hurt her. Regina only moaned again. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, putting a little pressure on her bundle of nerves.

Regina saw stars as she felt her orgasm getting closer. He placed his other hand behind her head and pulled her towards him for another bruising kiss. He picked up the pace and swallowed her moans when he felt her contract around his fingers. She was close.

Regina felt the pleasure explode inside her and taking over her body. Daniel slowed his pace, letting her ride out her orgasm as long as possible. She couldn't keep her shaking body up anymore and collapsed on top of him. She whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled his fingers out of her.

They lied there panting for a moment before Regina got in sitting position again and grabbed his length. Daniel was surprised at her sudden movement and moaned when she stroked him.

"Let me return the favor, dear." She said in a sultry voice, winking at him. She got of off him to pull her panties off but quickly scrambled back on top of him and put his length in line with her soaked entrance. She slowly lowered herself down on him and moaned at the feeling of him being inside her. It felt so good.

She started moving in a slowly pace, rolling her hips with every pound. Daniel moaned and he locked eyes with Regina. They stared into each other's eyes as they both got closer to their orgasm.

With every movement Regina felt her clit brush against his lower abdomen, causing pleasure to course through her veins. She grabbed the bedspread next to Daniels head and leaned forward to kiss him. Daniel felt Regina contract around him and that was all it took to get him over the edge. He came inside Regina with a moan. Regina felt him spill inside her and that pushed her over the edge as well. She came with a loud moan.

Regina rolled off of him and laid next to him.

"What time is it now?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's almost 1."

"That was more then a minute." She said with a smile.

Daniel laughed. "Yes, but it was totally worth it."

"That it was, dear. That it was."

...

"I need to see Dr. Whale." Regina said to the terrified looking nurse who was seated behind her desk.

"O-of course, Your Majesty. He's is in the locker room. But, I've got to warn you Your Majesty, he doesn't remember who he is. He went across the border." She said in a soft voice, terrified of the imposing Queen.

"Thank you, dear. But I was already aware of that." Regina said with a fake smile.

Regina walked with purposeful steps towards the staffs locker room. She knocked a few times and heard a faint 'come in' from behind the door.

When she opened the door she was met by the sight of an almost drunk Whale.

"Madame Mayor." He greeted and let his eyes roam hungrily over her form, stopping at her chest.

She sight inwardly, _of course he had to be drunk!_

"Dr. Whale, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said in a business like tone. "Do you remember what happened a few days ago?"

Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked into her piercing, chocolate brown eyes.

"Eh, I don't know. I remember waking up with an enormous headache after a night out."

"Why?" He stared at her confused, but then his expression turned from confused to shocked. "Did we sleep together?!"

Regina felt disgusted at the suggestion, but before she could tell him anything he started speaking again. "Oh no, we did?! Don't get me wrong I would love to sleep with you, you're hot. But this is so wrong! I can't even remember it!"

"Calm down Whale! We didn't sleep together." She snapped.

He let out a relieved breath. "But then, why did you ask?"

"I didn't ask anything."

"Yes you di-" He was cut off when Regina waved her hand, making him lose his memory.

Before Whale could get out of his daze, Regina quickly got up and left the locker room.

_Well he won't be any help,_ she thought to herself as she made her way out of the hospital.

Leave a review ;)


	6. What Fate Wants

**Authors note:** **Warning: mention of rape! **

"So, did you find Whale?" Daniel asked as he set 2 cups if tea down on the table.

He sat down on the chair, facing Regina.

She sight. "Yes I did, but he wasn't much help. He doesn't remember anything."

"Oh, well." Daniel grabbed Regina's hand that was lying on the table. "The important thing is that I'm back."

"Yes , you're right. That's the most important thing."

Daniel smiled. "Henry called." He said deciding to change the subject.

Regina's ears perked up at her sons name. "And?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he missed you. "

She felt tears prick behind her eyes.

"He really is a good kid."

"Yes he is." She agreed with a smile.

"Would you, did you ever think.." He hesitated to ask her.

"Daniel, just ask."

"Alright. Did you ever think about having more?" At her confused look he elaborated. "More children, I mean."

She felt like someone punched her in the gut. "What?"

"Well, would you like more children?" He asked nervously staring at a spot on the floor.

"Daniel, I'm... I." She felt tears fill her eyes. "I don't know if I can."

Daniel looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Daniel gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to tell him what was on her mind.

"You know how, when I was married to the King, I had to do certain things." She swallowed the knot in her throat. "He expected me to have.. sex with him."

She stopped for a while when she met Daniels eyes and saw that they were filled with anger towards the old King and pain for what she had gone through.

"To prevent pregnancy, Rumplestiltskin taught me how to make a potion that I had to take every time after the King and I... Believe it or not but during those times he was like a father to me. But because I used that potion so much, I'm not sure I can get pregnant." Regina felt a lonely tear escape and roll down her cheek.

Daniel reached forward and gently wiped the tear away, he smiled softly at her. "It's alright, darling."

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and wished he could take the pain away.

"We can just try, that will be the fun part." He said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

Regina chuckled. "Yes that'll be fun."

...

That night Regina lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling while Daniel was softly snoring next to her.

She couldn't sleep, Daniels question still spooking around in her head.

If I want an answer, I've got to ask Rumple. She thought.

Rumple. Would he laugh at her face if she asked him? He was always very caring if it came to these matters. She remembered the first time he had ever shown that soft, caring side of him.

It was maybe 2 months after she started learning magic.

_Regina pushed the large wooden door closed behind her. She let out a harsh sob when she was out of the Kings earshot. _

_She felt fresh tears leak down her cheeks and blood run down her thighs. Tonight had been a particular violent night. _

_She stumbled over to her own sleeping chamber, which fortunately wasn't that far away. _

_When she closed the doors behind her she broke down. Unable to hold her battered body up anymore, she skidded down the door and onto the floor. _

_She said there sobbing for a few minutes when she was suddenly startled by the dark, red smoke appearing in the middle of her chamber. _

_She quickly pulled the teared nightgown closer over her body, knowing only too well who was the source of that smoke. _

_"Your Majesty, I just thought I'd stop b-" he stopped talking when he took in her appearance, big red eyes from the crying, ripped nightgown and blood running down her thighs which were mostly revealed now that she was sitting. _

_"Did the King do this to you?" He asked, worry spreading over his face._

_Regina could only nod, shocked by his worried tone. _

_He took an unexpected step forwards and Regina couldn't stop herself from flinching. _

_"It's alright, dear." He said in a soft voice, holding up his arms in a calming manner. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_He crouched down besides her and took her hand. "Is it alright if I heal you?"_

_Regina nodded again, unable to find her voice. _

_He began healing the bruises in her forearms, she got those when she tried to get him off of her, but that only resulted in him being more violent. _

_When he was done he looked into her frightened eyes again. "I'm going to need you to open your legs, do you think you can do that?" _

_She stared into his eyes trying to find some sort of sign that this was all manipulation, but she couldn't find any. So she slowly opened her legs, whimpering when she felt pain shoot through her body. _

_She watched as his hands glowed a soft blue and felt the pain slowly disappear. When he was done he helped her over to the bed and she laid down. _

_He turned around ready to take his leave, when Regina stopped him. _

_"Wait! Do you have anything to prevent pregnancy?" She said in a small voice. "I'll give you anything for it, I just can't have his baby." _

_"You don't have to give me anything, dearie." He said as he magicked a potion out of thin air. "Here it is." _

_"Thank you so much." _

_"It's quite alright, dearie." That was the last thing he said before he left in the same cloud of dark, red smoke._

Regina shook herself from the memory. It wasn't any good to dwell on the past.

Tomorrow she would go to see Gold and ask him.

...

Mr. Gold looked up when he heard the sound of the bell ring, signaling there was someone in his shop.

"Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" He asked when he came face to face with the former mayor.

"I need to ask you something, Gold. Something important, and if you lie to me, so help me I will kill you now with my bare hands."

"Well, must be something serious then, if you're threatening me like that." He chuckeled , obviously not impressed by her at all.

"You remember the potion you made me when I was married to the King."

"Yes of course I remember! The potion that prevented you from giving your husband what he really wanted, a male heir."

"Yes that one." She deadpanned.

He saw her expression turn from cold to a little concerned.

"Is it still possible for me to have children?" She asked a after a while.

"So your planning on expanding the family?" He asked with a grin.

"Just answer the damn question."

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea, dearie."

Regina felt her heart breake a little. She really wanted to give Daniel a child. She wanted to have the experience of being pregnant with her true loves child.

He saw the devastated look in her eyes and felt, what shocked him, sympathy towards her. "You'll just have to wait and see what fate wants, dearie."

Without saying another thing she turned around and left the shop, letting her tears fall when she was finally back in the safety of her car.

Please leave a review! I love those ;)


	7. The Well

**Authors note: **I know this isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you enjoy just the same ;)

"Daniel, I did it!" Regina said happily and she stood up from her desk, walking over to the couch where Daniel was reading a book. "I found a way to bring back Ms. Swan and Snow White!"

Daniel quickly put the book away. "That's great! Henry will be so happy."

"Yes, he will. But to bring them back I need the help of Rumplestiltskin."

"Really? Not him Regina, he can't be trusted. I don't like it, he's dangerous."

"Daniel, I appreciate it that you want to protect me, but you forget dear. I've been through enough on my own, I can handle him."

"I know that, it's just... I don't like it that you are putting yourself in danger."

Regina kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Well, alright then. But I'm coming with you!"

Regina sighed. "Fine, dear. If that's what you want."

...

"Henry dear, why are you standing here all alone?" Regina asked when she saw her little boy standing outside granny's.

"Oh, gramps and I were supposed to have lunch together but he had an emergency at the mines. All the fairy dust was stolen.

"Gold." Regina growled. "He's onto something."

"You think Mr. Gold had something to do with this, Regina?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. He has probably found a way to bring them back too."

"Them? You mean Emma and Mary Margaret?" Henry asked excited.

"Yes. We need to get to his shop." Regina answered.

The three of them made their way over to the imps pawn shop.

...

"Gold?" Regina asked, while slowly opening the door.

She stepped into the shop, followed by Daniel and Henry.

"I don't think he's here, mom. All the lights are out."

"I think you're right Henry. I already have an idea where he might be." Regina said.

"And where would that be, darling?" Daniel asked.

"The mines."

...

"Gold! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina yelled when she saw her former mentor standing over the well.

"Ah, I was almost worried when you didn't show up, dearie."

"I ask again, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Preventing Cora from entering Storybrooke of course."

Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her mothers name escape the imps mouth. Daniel saw how her body when rigid with fear.

"Cora, what do you mean? She's dead! I saw her body!" Regina said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Oh she's all but dead, dearie. So if you would be so kind as to step back and let me perform this curse, I know neither of us wants Cora roaming around here in Storybrooke."

Regina didn't know what to do, if she let gold perform the curse and Snow and Emma got through the portal, they would die immediately. If she stopped Rumple, her mother might get here. That was something that was in no ones best interests.

She turned around and looked into Daniels eyes, silently asking him what to do.

He smiled at her. "Have faith Regina. True love is the most powerful magic of all, remember."

She nodded and shifted her gaze to her son, the son that she would give anything for to make happy. She stared into his brown eyes and knew what she needed to do, she needed to make him happy and for that to happen Emma and Mary Margaret needed to come back.

"Drop the wand, Gold." She said in the most intimidating voice she could muster.

"Getting weak, Your Majesty?" He said in to mocking tone.

She ignored the jab. "Just do it."

"You do know, dearie, that when Cora comes through that portal, you'll lose everything."

She got an anxious feeling in her stomach. "Drop the wand, dear."

"Do you really think it's that easy? To just command me to drop the thing?" He giggled that childish giggle that he used to have in the Enchanted Forest. "It's going to be a lot harder than that, dearie."

Regina flicked her wrist and send the imp flying towards a tree. The wand was now lying on the Forest ground and she picked in up, still watching Gold.

Rumplestilskin slowly got of the ground. "Think about what you're doing, dearie."

"Oh, I did." Was all Regina answered before she set the wand on fire.

The wand started vibrating and then there was a loud bang. Regina was send flying backwards against a tree, the impact knocking her unconscious.

"Regina!" Daniel yelled and rushed over to her.

Henry couldn't move. He was looking at the well, hoping that Emma and Mary Margaret would come through. From the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Gold hobbling away.

"Regina, are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Regina slowly opened her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, I think."

She turned her head when she heard her little boy yell.

"Mom!" Henry yelled when he saw the unmistakable red of his mothers leather jacket.

Emma and Mary Margaret got out of the well and rushed to Henry.

"Henry! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom."

Regina felt her heart ache when she heard her little boy call another woman 'mom'. She felt tears fill her eyes.

"He loves you, Regina." Daniel tried to convince her.

She shook her head. "I don't know Daniel, after all I've done."

"Yes but you're changing for him! For me!"

"I know, but maybe it's not enough."

"I'm not going to believe that."

She smiled a tired smile. "Can you help me of the ground?"

Daniel nodded. He helped her stand and held her by her waist. When they turned around they were met by a shocked Snow White.

"Daniel?!" She asked, confused.

"Who's Daniel?" Emma asked her mother.

Henry was the one to answer. "He's my moms true love!"

Daniel smiled at him. "Yes, that's right, but I suggest that we talk about this all tomorrow. It's been a long day and I think that you 2 must want to go home."

Emma let out a groan. "Home. I want a shower!"

Daniel chuckled. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow, our place at one?"

"Alright." Snow answered still staring at Daniel in shock.

"You hungry kid?" Emma asked Henry. "Cause I am."

"Henry smiled up at her. "Yes."

He walked up to Regina and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, mom."

Regina was surprised by his actions, she hadn't expected that. "Sure, darling."

Daniel squeezed her hand as they watched how Emma, Snow and Henry walked away.

Regina gave a small smile. "This is going to be an awkward lunch."

Daniel chuckeled. "Indeed, darling."

Leave a review. ;)


	8. Lunch

"Remind me again why I agreed to them coming over for lunch?" Regina sighed.

"Because, to get a better relationship with Henry you need to at least tolerate Emma and Snow." Daniel said with a grin.

"And how is a lunch going to help with that?"

"It isn't, but you're going to talk to them, while I keep Henry busy. "

"I don't like that idea." Regina said with a whine.

Daniel chuckled. "Oh, come on Regina! It won't be that ba-" he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"They're here." Regina groaned.

She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening.

"Henry!" She smiled a genuine smile and ruffled his hair. The smile disappeared from her face when she looked up to Emma and Snow. "Emma, Snow." She said in a business like tone.

Emma smiled. "Did you just use my first name?"

"Yes I did, so?" Regina asked, no emotion showing in her voice.

"We're making progress." She said with a big grin.

Before Regina could deny anything, Emma brushed passed her and into the dining room. Snow gave her an apologetic look and walked in also. "Do come in." She said in a dry tone and closed the door.

...

"So, I heard from David that Whale brought you back." Snow said to Daniel.

"Yes, he did and for some unknown reason Gold pushed him across the border and now he doesn't remember who he is anymore."

"Who was Whale?" Emma asked with her mouth full, earning a glare from Regina.

"He was Dr. Frankenstein! Isn't that cool Emma!" Henry said enthusiastically.

"THE Frankenstein?! The frickin' monster?!" Emma asked shocked.

"Of course not, Ms. Swan. The doctor." Regina said with a role of her eyes which earned her a look from Daniel that said 'play nice'.

"So we're back to the last name now?"

"Well, dear you haven't earned it yet." Regina said with her trademark grin.

Emma chuckled. "Well let me help you clean up then. It's the least I can do after you stopped Gold from killing me and Snow."

Regina felt a soft kick against her shin and looked across the table to Daniel, who was giving her a tiny nod.

She sight, "fine Ms. Swan."

Together they collected all the dishes and made their way to the kitchen.

"You can just put them over there, Ms. Swan."

Emma put the dishes carefully on the kitchen counter and let out a relieved breath, pleased with herself that she didn't drop anything.

She leaned against the cooking island and crossed her arms across her chest, watching Regina who was filling the sink with hot water.

"Lunch was delicious." Emma said, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you, dear."

"Where did you learn how to cook so well? I didn't think that Queen's were allowed to do peasant stuff."

"You're right, dear. They weren't." Her eyes darkened when she added, "Queens weren't allowed to do much."

"I wouldn't mind, you can have everything you want, live in a castle."

"Oh believe me, dear. You would hate living in a castle, it's a prison. But then again, it would be a familiar environment for you."

Emma decided to ignore the jab and asked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that as a Queen, you don't have any power at all. Unless of course, you reign alone but that didn't happen very often. Marriages there were different from the ones they have here, back in that land you didn't have the same rights as a man. Especially in royalty, you were always beneath your King. You needed to obey your King." She said as she put the dishes in the water.

"That's messed up. How old were you when you got married?"

"18."

Emma looked shocked. "What?! My mom was 12 then! And he was like 60!"

"I know. But like I told you, marriages were different there."

"That's not an excuse!"

"For him it was. He wanted a mother for his daughter and a replacement for his dead wife. A King always gets what he wants."

Emma felt a bile rising in her throat when a thought entered her mind. "Did you, did you have to sleep with him?" She asked carefully, praying that the answer was no but when she saw Regina's pained expression she knew.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Regina."

"It's not your fault, dear and I don't want to talk about it. The dishes can wait, let's just get back to the dining room."

Before Emma could utter another word, Regina had already left the kitchen.

...

"So, lunch didn't went that bad, did it?" Daniel asked once he had closed the front door.

"Oh, it went great! Especially the part where Snow was staring at you the whole time." Regina said sarcastically.

Daniel chuckled. "Oh, come on. She wasn't staring the whole time."

"Yes she was!"

"Alright, you win. But what I would like to know is what happened in the kitchen."

Regina's smile disappeared from her face. "I don't know what you mean."

Daniel sight. "Yes you do, Regina. Don't close yourself off, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, I know. It's just something that Emma said and it brought back some memories."  
She said with sadness filling her eyes.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I, I don't know Daniel. I'd rather not talk about it."

He moved towards her and kissed her hair. "Alright darling, when you're ready."

Regina was grateful that he didn't push her into talking about her past. "Thank you."

I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review! ;)


	9. I Need You To Heal Me

**Authors note: **Warning: mention of marital rape!

"No, please, no. Get off of me... I don't want to, please!"

Daniel was awoken by the sound of Regina's soft whimpering. It was the third night that he was awoken and it was always by the same sounds. Ever since the day of the lunch, Regina had been having nightmares. But Daniel just didn't know what he could do.

He had asked Regina about it the first night, but she shrugged it off, saying that she didn't want to talk about it.

But this was now the third night and Daniel really started to worry.

"Please don't, you're hurting me!"

He felt his heart clench painfully when he heard his true love cry out. He had an idea about what, or rather who Regina was dreaming of.

When he gently put his hand on her shoulder, Regina flinched away and let out another whimper. "Please. Please stop!" He saw tears running done her beautiful face, a face that was contorted in pain, pain that was brought on by the horrible nightmare she was having.

"Regina, darling wake up. It's just a dream." Daniel whispered softly, trying to wake up the whimpering brunette.

He shook her gently. "You're safe, Regina."

Regina snapped her eyes open and scrambled away from his touch, still confused about where she was.

"Regina?" Daniel asked softly.

Regina blinked a couple of times, remembering that she was safe in her house with Daniel and not in her bedchamber, under the old King, begging for him to stop raping her.

"Daniel?"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, feeling the wetness of tears through his t-shirt. He felt her body shaking with sobs and the only thing he could do was hold her tighter.

"Sshhh, you're safe Regina."

Eventually Regina her sobbing had stopped and Daniel felt how her body went limp against him. She had exhausted herself and had fallen asleep again. All Daniel could do was pray that her nightmares didn't come back.

...

Regina groaned when she opened her eyes, only to close them again against the bright light.

Only when she tried to move did she feel Daniels strong arms around her. It made her smile and she felt warmth filling her stomach, removing the last of the aching pain that was caused by the nightmare from last night.

She nuzzled her face further into his neck, inhaling the scent that was so typically him.

"Good morning." He said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning."

She lifted up her head so she could look into his bright blue eyes, needing the comfort his loving gaze provided.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too."

She kissed him gently on the lips, needing to bann away the feeling her nightmare had left behind.

She pulled at his t-shirt giving him the hint.

He gently grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes again. "Are you sure about this."

She felt tears sting her eyes at his concerned gaze. "I need this. I need you to heal me."

Regina didn't need to say anything more. Daniel lifted his upper body so that she could pull off his t-shirt.

He knew that she needed this, he knew what it meant for her.

She straddled his hips and pulled off her silk nightgown. She leaned down, needing the skin to skin contact and kissed him with desperation. A desperation that made Daniels heart clench painfully.

He pulled off his boxer and her lace panties and she grounded herself onto him. She moaned softly at the sensation and kissed him again.

He took his length in his hand and gently eased himself into her, ready to stop if she couldn't handle it.

Regina started to move slowly and they both moaned softly.

Daniel felt Regina walls contract around him.

"I love you Regina."

And after a few more loving kisses and soft moans they came together and Regina let out a soft whimper. "I love you so much Daniel." She let the tears fall freely. "Please promise you won't ever hurt me."

It was said with such a soft voice that he almost missed it. Almost.

"I won't ever hurt you, Regina. I love you so much."

She rolled off of him and he pulled her into his arms again.

Daniel kissed her head and stroked her back in a comforting movement.

"Everything will be alright, darling. I will help you heal."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed, letting him know that she believed him.

So what did you guys thought? Leave a review!


	10. Friends

**Authors note: warning talk about marital rape!**

"I really think we need to talk about it Regina."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" She lied, already feeling the knot form in her stomach.

"You know what I mean, Regina. Your nightmares. You hadn't had a proper night rest in 4 days."

"Look, Daniel, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Perhaps not now, but you really need to talk about this, Regina. Otherwise this demon is never going away."

She looked at him with pain in her eyes. It hurt him that he needed to force her to talk to someone, but it was the only way to help her.

Regina felt tears prick behind her eyelids and she closed them for a second. "Please, just let me think about this, I don't know if I'm ready to face this, Daniel. I'm scared."

"Then I'll wait until your ready, but in the meantime I will help you get through this, alright? I love you." He smiled an encouraging smile at her.

"I love you too."

...

"Look Regina, I really need to apologize about that conversation at lunch."

"Oh, no Emma, it's alright. You couldn't have known."

The two women were sitting in Regina's living room, drinking a cup of coffee. Emma had asked if she could stop by so that they could talk a little about Henry. Daniel had given them some privacy, taking Henry to the stables and Regina was grateful for that.

"Yes but I could've known better. I mean, I had history in school and since Fairytale Land is just like the medieval times. Well let's just say that I should have known better."

"Well, it's just something that I'd rather not remember."

"Of course but have you even talked to someone about it?"

"No." Came the short reply.

"What confuses me is, why didn't you tell Snow? I mean, it was the perfect way to hurt her."

Regina swallowed before she answered, not even knowing why she would even answer. She didn't know why she wanted to share such a vulnerable detail about her life with the blonde, but it just felt like the right thing to do, to finally talk to someone about it.

"I tried to fight the darkness back then, destroying the image of her father was just too cruel. I didn't want to let her know that her father was a monster to her step-mother."

Emma was silent as she let the words sink in, to be honest she hadn't expected Regina to answer at all. But she was glad that the brunette trusted her enough to open up to her like this. Her admission only made Emma respect her more.

"I really loved snow in the beginning, I tried to set aside my hate. But every time I looked at her all I could think about how that little girl had destroyed my life. So after a few years of living in a hell that I was expected to be grateful for, I just snapped. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, and that it had to stop."

Regina felt tears fill her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

Emma felt a genuine pain in Regina's voice, a very strange thing to hear from the former, stone cold mayor. "So you killed the King and went after Snow?"

"Oh no, dear, that didn't happene until 9 years later. This was the moment that I decided that I would have my revenge."

"For how long were you married?"

Regina's expression darkened. "13 years of pure hell."

Emma swallowed the bile in her throat. 13 years of living in a loveless marriage. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina sighed, "again dear, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes I know, but I made you remember."

"You didn't make me remember, Emma. Those 13 years will never leave my mind."

There was something very dark about that statement. "Maybe talking about it will help?"

"Isn't that what were doing, dear?"

"Yes but we're not _really_ talking about it. You're not talking about the details."

Regina swallowed. "I'm not sure I will ever be ready to relive those details."

"And that's okay. I know one day you will be. And when you are, don't hesitate to give me a call. I know you can use a friend, and I need a friend too, so maybe we can support each other. You can trust me Regina."

Regina smiled at her, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I would like that. Thank you, Emma."

"Always."

I hope you like the Emma-Regina friendship. Leave a review ;)


	11. King Leopold

**Authors note:** To make up for those 2 short chapters. **Warning: talk about marital rape!**

"So how was your talk with Emma?" Daniel asked while he dropped himself down on the couch next to her.

"It was... an eye opener."

"Oh, well I just dropped Henry off there and Emma said that you two are becoming friends."

"I guess you could call it that. She just gave me some advice. Very useful advice, it would seem."

Daniel looked at her confused.

"I think I'm ready to talk to you about my nightmares." Regina said with a pained expression.

"Really? Are you sure, darling? I don't want to push you."

"No I'm sure, I need to talk to someone and you need to know this. So just let me, let me say this."

"Alright."

Regina took a deep breath before she began. "I'm pretty sure you already know this, but my nightmares were about the King, Leopold."

At Daniels nodd she continued.

"I already told you that it wasn't a very happy marriage. I was only there to be a mother-figure to Snow and bed warmer to the King. I was rarely allowed outside the palace, and on the few occasions that I was, it was under the supervision of the King. Before we were married he was very kind to me, which I expected, seeing that the King was known to be a very kind man. Turned out he was kind towards everyone _but_ me."

Daniel was listening intently, watching his true love with a pained expression.

"It wasn't until after the marriage that he showed his true self. He was a drinker. Almost every night he would get drunk and ask for me to come to his bedchamber. In the beginning I didn't have the courage to say 'no', but later I would fight him, scream at him, I even tried pleading but there was nothing I could do to stop him."

Regina felt a tear fall down her cheek. "If I refused him he would beat me, if I screamed for the guards they would ignore me, even my own father was too much a coward to do something."

Daniel felt sick to his stomach that even Henry, the man he respected, wouldn't help his own daughter.

"As years went by and I didn't give the King what he wanted most, a male heir, he became violent, saying that I was useless. I would never be as good as his first wife, Queen Eva. And he took great pleasure in letting me know that.

Every time he raped me, he would scream her name when he came inside of me. I wasn't even sure what hurted more, the physical or the emotional pain."

Daniel cupped her face with his hands and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Regina."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty. I'm telling you this because I think you should know this very big and ugly part of my life."

Daniel nodded and took his hands from her face.

"Sometimes even after all these years I can still feel his disgusting breath on my face. His cold hands on my body, touching me and restraining me. He liked to restrain me and put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't cry out for help, not that anyone would have come, anyway." Regina said in a bitter voice.

"At banquets I was supposed to act happy and stand beside my husband while he was showing me off, like I was some sort of possession. He drank a lot of wine and when he thought I was getting a little to friendly with a noble he would grab my arm and say that I was acting like a whore.

I was supposed to be grateful for what my King gave me. And Snow, well Snow just needed a mother. She came to me when she wanted to ride horses or when she had a problem. When she had a nightmare she would ask me if she could sleep in my bed, I always allowed her, at least when she was in my bed there was no room for that bastard of a King .

I tried to love Snow, in the beginning. But it was just too hard. Every time I looked at her I was reminded of you. I never told her about her father and she still doesn't know it. Even when I actively tried to hurt her, I thought it was too cruel, and coming from me that says something.

I was trying to keep her from finding out the truth, it was difficult, though. She was a very curious child. Sometimes she would point out a bruise that the King had put there and I would lie, saying that I had tripped over something.

It worked for a while, until she became older."

Regina took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"One night, when Snow was about 16. I stumbled inside my chamber after a very violent night, I was in so much pain that I couldn't even keep myself standing anymore, I broke down once I closed the door behind me. I hadn't noticed that Snow was sitting at my vanity, she was waiting for me so that we could talk, I don't even remember about what anymore.

She came rushing over to me and helped me to the bed. I didn't even know that she had called for the royal physician. I wasn't paying attention to anything, only on the searing pain that I felt between my legs, I was lightheaded and everything hurt. Snow was forced out of the room by some guards and the physician healed me. I was forced to stay on bed rest for the week.

The same night Leopold came to my chamber. He was angry at me, he said it was my fault that Snow almost found out. He slapped me in the face and left without saying another word. After that night I always checked my chamber before I finally let my emotions out."

She sobbed and buried her face in Daniels chest.

"Shhh, darling. It's over now, he's long gone."

Regina took fistfuls of his shirt and laid her ear on his chest, calming down when she heard his heartbeat.

"We will get through this." He said while he rubbed calming circles on her back.

...

"I told Daniel yesterday." Regina said while she squinted her eyes against the bright sunlight.

She was sitting next to Emma on a park bench, watching Henry playing on the swing set a few feet away.

"How did it go?"

"I'm glad I told him, it feels like there's a weight lifted of my shoulders."

Regina smiled at the memory of them cuddling on the couch after she had told him.

"He promised he would help me get through this."

"You will get through this, Regina. I will help too."

"Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled at her. "It's nothing, besides that what friends do, don't they?"

"You really see me as a friend?"

"Yes, you're actually a pretty good friend... when you don't try to kill me." Her grin let Regina know that she was teasing her.

Regina chuckled. "Good to know, dear."

Regina turned her gaze towards Henry again. When he saw her watching him he waved.

"He's growing up, isn't he." It was Emma's voice that snapped her out of her trance.

"In 3 weeks he will be 11." Regina sighed.

"Makes you feel old, huh." Emma grinned at her.

"Oh dear, I'm considering myself lucky." Regina said with a grin of her own. "I've been 35 for the past 28 years."

"So you're 63?! Well you look good for your age."

Regina chuckled. "Thank you, dear. Monthly juice cleanses."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, right."

...

I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, please. ;)


	12. A Beautiful Friendship

**Authors note:** Stable Queen sexy times! Enjoy ;)

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" Regina pouted.

Daniel chuckled, "Regina, you have to go to work."

"I know, I just don't feel like getting up already." She said while she curled further into Daniel.

"How about we do some morning exercise?" Regina asked with a wicked smile.

Daniel smiled back and pulled Regina up so she was lying on top of him. She kissed him passionately. "I can agree with that, work can wait."

Daniel let his hands wander lower, grabbing Regina's ass and massaging the firm flesh.

Regina let out a soft moan when she felt him becoming harder. She sad up an straddled his hips.

He watched her with hungry eyes as she pulled her silk nightgown over her head, exposing her firm, round breasts.

"Fuck, Regina. You're so hot."

She chuckled at his choice of words. "So crass, my dear stable boy."

She bent down kissed him. She felt him lick her lower lip, asking for permission. Their tongues were moving in sync. When the need for air couldn't be ignored anymore they parted, both breathing heavily.

Daniel quickly turned them over so that he was on top. He started sucking vigorously on her pulse point. Regina led out a low moan. He kissed his way down and bit down gently on her clavicle.

"Mhmm."

He traced a line of wet kisses until he reached her breasts. He took her hard, pink nipple in his mouth and sucked.

Regina let out a breathy moan and tangled her fingers in his dark hair, pushing him further into her chest.

His other hand wandered lower to the part where she needed him most. His hand slipped inside her lace panties. "God Regina, you're so wet."

He bit down gently on her breast and Regina let out another loud moan. "Mhmm. For you, always, dear."

Without a warning he slipped three fingers inside Regina. She cried out.

"Oh god!"

He moved his fingers inside of her in a quicke pace. He shifted and took her other nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh god! Daniel!"

Moan after moan filled the bedroom. Regina felt her muscles contract around his skilled fingers. "Make me come!"

Daniel groaned, his erection was painfully restricted by his boxer short.

Regina pulled his head up and gave him a sloppy kiss, her orgasm fast approaching.

He bent his fingers, making sure to hit her sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck! Mhmmm."

Regina was beginning to see stars and she closed her eyes. She hooked her arms tightly around his neck when her orgasm hit her. She was moaning and her whole body was trembling.

Daniel slowed his pace and pulled his fingers out. Regina opened her eyes and watched as he licked his fingers clean of her juices, moaning a little at her sweet taste. "God you're delicious."

She smiled a wicked smile at him. "My turn. Sit down against the headboard." Her tone let no room for discussion, not that he wanted to refuse.

Regina got up from the bed and Daniel sat himself down against the headboard of the bed. She stood in front of him and winked.

Regina brought her hands to her firm chest and squeezed her breasts, moaning when she did so.

Daniel felt his erection become harder, if that was even possible.

She let her hands wander lower, stopping when she reached her panties. She looked up and saw his eyes watching her hands with a lustful gaze. She turned around so that her back was to him and chuckled when she heard him huff, she loved to tease him. Regina hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled the garment down slowly, bending so her firm ass was on display perfectly.

She stood straight again and kicked the garment to the side. Regina turned around slowly.

"God, you're so beautiful Regina."

Regina felt pleasure course through her veins at his words. She was not some sort of possession to him, no, to him she was just Regina. And she love it.

She got onto the bed and crawled over to him on her hands and knees. When she was close enough she took his boxer short and pulled them down, freeing his big erection. She took him in her hand and stroked. Daniel moaned in pleasure.

She brought her head down to his manhood and took the tip between her lips.

"Oh Regina!"

She sucked a little, knowing it would drive him crazy. She bent down further and took him into her mouth. She started in a quick pace, sucking and stroking him.

Daniel moaned again. When she felt he was about to come she stopped, climbing up his body until they were chest to chest. Daniel groaned, he was so close. His disappointment was short lived however when Regina took his manhood and lowered herself down onto him, moaning loudly at the fullness.

"God, Daniel! You feel so good inside of me!"

She began a quick pace with her hips. Regina hooked her arms around him tightly, she moaned when her breasts rubbed against his hard chest.

"Harder!" Regina said breathlessly.

Daniel grabbed her hips so that he could thrust into her harder.

They came together, loud moans filling the room and probably the rest of the house. Thank god that Henry isn't home.

Regina laid her head on Daniels shoulder. "Let's just stay in bed all day."

Daniel chuckled. "Good plan, this town won't go to hell in one day."

...

Regina stepped into Granny's diner. She had agreed to meet Emma here for lunch, they really started to become friends. And Regina was actually glad that they did. Everything was easier for Henry if his mothers could get along.

"Looks like you had a great night." Emma commented when Regina sat down on the other side of the booth.

Regina looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, dear."

Emma chuckled, "I mean your hickey."

Regina's eyes went wide, _shit! _She had forgotten to cover it up. She quickly pulled her hair over it, covering it as much as she could.

"Yes, well, he _is_ my fiancé."

Emma chuckled again. "No need to be embarrassed, madam mayor."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Sure, tell that to you blushing cheeks."

Regina's blush only grew, "change of subject, please."

"Okay, though, I do love to know about your sexlive, since I don't have one of my own."

"I believe I said change of subject, that includes my sexlive, dear."

"Fine, fine." Emma huffed. "Henry's birthday party."

"What about it?"

"Well I think we should do something, you know. Like throw a party."

Regina considered Emma's suggestion for a moment. "I think that's actually a great idea, Emma. And that's something, coming from you."

"Oh, ha. Ha. Very funny, Regina."

"Thank you, dear." Regina said with her trademark grin.

"I think I liked you better when you were embarrassed."

"Again, dear, I wasn't embarrassed."

"Alright, I believe you." Emma said with a smile.

"No you don't." Regina huffed.

"Okay, I don't."

"I think I liked you better when you were trapped in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma laughed, "you know what, Regina. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I couldn't agree more, dear."

...

So I hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy, so leave one!


	13. Engaged

**Authors note**: Yay to fast updating. Enjoy ;)

They were both breathing heavily.

"Told you I could still beat you." Regina puffed out.

Daniel laughed. "I'm sorry I doubted you, my queen."

Regina smiled at him and then looked up at the dark sky. "It will start raining soon, we should get the horses back to the stables."

Daniel looked around the field. "Yes you're probably right."

They both turned their horses around and headed back to the stables.

...

"It's just like old times." Daniel said with a smile while he led his horse back in the stable.

Regina walked over to him and hooked her arms around his neck. "Just like old times."

He kissed her softly and then got out of the embrace. "This seems like the perfect moment to ask you something."

Regina looked confused, "ask what?"

Daniel pulled something out of his pocket and got to one knee.

Regina looked at him with a shocked expression. "Daniel."

"No, just let me ask." He said with a smile.

Regina kept quiet.

"Regina, my one true love, the Queen of my heart. I love you with all my heart, I love your beautiful smile, I love your beautiful heart. Therefore I ask you to make this simple stable boy the happiest man alive and marry me."

Daniel opened the little black box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond set into it.

"I know I've asked you before but I just wanted to do it right. Will you marry me, Regina?"

Regina felt a tear run down her cheek. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will, I love you!"

Daniel slid the ring around her finger, it fitted perfectly. He got up on his feet again and pulled Regina in for a heated kiss.

"God, I love you so much, Regina."

He grabbed her ass and Regina got the hint, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Their kisses grew more and more passionately. Daniel walked them over to an empty stable. He laid Regina down on the hay gently.

She started opening the buttons of his riding jacket, groaning when they wouldn't open.

Daniel chuckled. "Annoying buttons?"

Regina ripped his jacket open with one hard tug, sending the buttons flying everywhere.

She gave a wicked smile. "Oops."

Daniel kissed along her jawline, he stopped when he got to her pulse point and sucked vigorously.

Regina let out a soft moan. She felt how his fingers where skillfully opening her own shirt. Regina lifted her upperbody slightly so he could pull the shirt off and snap open her bra.

Once her breasts were exposed to the frigid air, he went lower and sucked on an erected nipple. Regina moaned louder. "I do hope that nobody is planning to go riding this afternoon, we're in a very compromising position." She said breathlessly.

"Well, it's raining, so probably not." He smiled at her and then flicked his tongue over her nipple. Daniel started kissing his way down. Regina moaned when he licked her belly button. He hooked his thumbs in her tight riding pants.

"I do love you in those tight pants, but I'm afraid they have to go." He said with a lustful gaze. He slowed pulled her pants and panties down her long, tanned legs.

Daniel moaned when he was met with the sight of her wet centre. "You smell so good, Regina." He gave a soft kiss in her clit.

Regina moaned loudly and bucked her hips up to meet his mouth.

He smiled and gave a soft lick.

Regina groaned. "Daniel, stop teasing."

He chuckled and unbuckled his pants, he climbed up her body and entered her in one smooth motion.

Regina cried out. "Oh!"

He started moving in a slow but firm pace. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, making Regina moan loudly.

"Oh god! Daniel!"

The feeling of Daniel inside of her and the rough hay scratching her back almost painfully, made Regina see stars.

She hooked her legs around his waist, making him go deeper. Regina grabbed his hair, pulling him to her face so she could kiss him.

Regina moaned loudly when she came, her body convulsing with the powerful orgasm. Her pleasured vocals were enough to push Daniel over the edge as well and he came inside of her.

He pulled out of her and laid down next to her, taking her into his arms.

After a minute Regina started laughing loudly.

When she saw Daniels confused look, she elaborated. "I feel like a teenager, having sex in a stable! I'm the mayor for crying out loud! Nice example I'm setting." She laughed again, this time together with Daniel.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your secret." He said with a wink.

"Good. I'd hate to turn you into a toad, when you would be much more useful as a human." She said and she kissed him again.

...

"Daniel get dressed! Henry is coming over in half an hour!"

Daniel was still lying naked in their bed. He gave a slight pout. "So that means no engagement sex anymore?"

Regina chuckled, " maybe tonight, dear. After Henry is asleep."

Daniel huffed. "Fine."

"I'm going to start on dinner."

"Lasagne?" Daniel asked hopeful. Ever since the first time he had tasted the strange food he had really taken a liking to it.

Regina smiled, "yes, dear. We're eating lasagne."

"Oh and, are we going to tell Henry tonight? About the engagement." He asked.

"I think tonight's a good time."

"Okay, great."

...

Dinner went great. Henry was talking enthusiastically about school and the new friends he had made.

Regina smiled at him. "That's wonderful, darling. But Daniel and I have something to tell you."

"Yes, indeed we do." Daniel took a deep breath. He was actually a little nervous about telling the boy. "Henry, I've asked your mother to marry me and she said yes."

Henry smiled at the news. "Really?! That's awesome!"

"You really think so, darling?" Regina asked.

Henry got up from his chair and hugged her. "Yes mom, I'm really happy for you." He looked over to Daniel. "And I think I approve of your choice."

Regina laughed and kissed his head. "I'm glad you approve."

...

When Regina came back into the bedroom after putting Henry to bed, Daniel was already lying in theirs.

"You know, I think Henry really lookes up to you." Regina said while she started unbuttoning her shirt. There was nothing sexual about the move, it was just really... domestic.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. You know what he said to me, he said that he was really glad that you were going to be his dad."

Daniel was touched, "he really wants me as his dad?"

Regina was done undressing and pulled her silk nightgown over her head. "Yes he does." She said in a soft voice.

She climbed in bed and cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." She mumbled and she closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

...

Sooo, I would really like to know what you thought of the chapter! Leave a review. ;)


	14. Stomach bug

**Authors note:** Just a little chapter, I hope you enjoy ;)

Daniel was awoken by a strange sound, he looked over to the clock, 4 AM. His sleepy brain couldn't really comprehend anything yet. He looked to his right and saw that Regina's side of the bed was empty, it had been for a while seeing as the matras was cold.

Daniel quickly snapped out of it and he recognized the sound, it was the sound of someone retching. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Regina." He said when he saw the brunette bending over the toilet, one hand gripping the toilet so hard that her knucklses turned white and one hand holding her hair backwards.

He quickly got on his knees behind her shaking form and held back her hair. Daniel rubbed soothing circles on her back.

When Regina felt like the nausea had faded she let go of the toilet and let herself fall backwards into Daniel.

"Are you alright, darling?" Daniel asked concerned.

Regina moaned a little. "No, I think I must have eaten something wrong."

Daniel nodded and stroked her sweaty hair back. "Do you think you could come back to bed?"

"Yes, I think so. But first I need to brush my teeth."

Daniel helped her up and towards the sink. Once Regina had brushed her teeth, Daniel supported her exhausted body back to their bed.

He laid her down gently and tucked her in.

"How are you feeling now?"

Regina yawned. "Better."

"Good." He kissed her forehead and laid down next to her.

He wanted to say something else but Regina was already asleep.

...

Daniel was woken up for the second time, this time by the sound of soft knocking on their bedroom door.

He carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Regina.

Daniel grabbed his robe and put it on. "Henry." He smiled when he saw the boy standing in the doorway, dressed in his bat man pajama.

"Daniel? Is my mom still asleep?"

"Yes, your mom has had a rough night. I think she has a little stomach bug."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you need your mom? Are you hungry?"

Henry nodded.

"That's okay, luckily I know how to make you a decent breakfast."

Henry looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yes, really. I might need some help though."

Henry smiled. "I can do that."

"Great, let's make some pancakes!" He whispered enthusiastically.

They made their way into the kitchen silently.

"Okay, Henry. We need ingredients. What kind of pancakes do you want?"

"Chocolate chip!"

Daniel laughed at his enthusiasm. "Chocolate chip it is. What would your mom like?"

"Probably apples."

"Great. Do you know where the ingredients are?"

Henry nodded.

"Alright, if you grab those, I'm going to go in search for a pan."

Henry hurried away to the pantry and Daniel eventually found a pan.

"I found all the ingredients." Henry said.

"Do you want to mix the batter while I add the flower?"

"Yeah! Mom never let's me."

"Well, I think you're old enough now. Just don't mix to fas-"

Daniel couldn't even finish his sentence before he was met with the sight of Henry, covered in flower.

Henry looked at him with an apologetic gaze, expecting to get scolded. He was surprised when Daniel started laughing.

Henry started laughing too.

After a minute the laughing died down.

"We should probably clean up and start again. Just make sure that you don't mix too fast this time." he said with a smile and brushed the flower of Henry's nose.

"Yes, let's get this cleaned up!"

...

"Mom?"

Regina groaned a little when she heard someone whispering in her ear.

"Mom?"

Regina slowly opened her eyes only to close them again against the bright daylight.

"Henry?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Mom, Daniel and I made you breakfast."

Regina opened her eyes again and sat up. "That's nice, dear. Just let me put some clothes on.

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Henry turned to leave but he stopped in the doorway, turning to her once again.

"Are you feeling alright? Daniel said that you had a little stomach bug."

Regina smiled a reasurring smile. "Yes, darling. I feel all better now."

"Good."

Once Henry had left the room, Regina got out of bed pulling on her yoga pants and a loose fitting shirt. It was Sunday after all.

When she stepped into the kitchen, Daniel and Henry were already seated.

"We made you apple pancakes, mom!" Henry said enthusiastically.

Regina sat down and smiled at them. "That's very nice of you, my boys."

"Here." Daniel set the coffee mug in front of her. "I made us some coffee."

"Thank yo-" Regina stopped talking when the smell of coffee reached her nose, making her stomach turn. She quickly got up from the chair and ran out of the room.

She made the toilet just in time.

Daniel quickly got up from his chair. "Wait here Henry, I'm going to check on your mom."

Henry nodded quickly, his brown furrowing in concern when he heard his mother retching.

Daniel opened the door to the downstairs bathroom and got in. Concern filled his stomach when he saw his true love sitting against the bath, pale and sweating.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Regina groaned. "I'm fine. I'm just exhausted."

He got over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you back in bed."

The only response he got was another groan.

...

Soooo, what do you think is going on with Regina? ;)


	15. Pregnant

**Authors note:** You didn't see this one coming, did you? ;)

"Are you sure you want to go back to work already, Regina?" Daniel asked concerned while he watched her getting dressed.

After 2 days of sitting home, Regina really yearned to get back to the office. "Yes, Daniel. I'm sure." She smiled at him, "I appreciate the concern, though."

She walked over to the bed and gave Daniel a soft kiss. "I'll be back at 5."

"Alright, fine. I'll find some way to entertain myself, probably end up at the stables."

Regina chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And Regina was out of the door.

...

Regina was seated at her desk with her hands in her hairline. She was breathing deeply in and out, trying to keep the nausea at bay. She flinched in surprise when she heard her assistant talking over the intercom.

"Madam mayor, Sherrif Swan is here to see you about the budget."

"Thank you Susan, please let her through." Regina said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Regina." The blonde said when she had closed the door behind her.

"Emma." Regina said while she eyed the bearclaw in Emma's hand.

Emma saw Regina staring at her bearclaw. "Sorry, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Oh, it's fine, dear."

Emma seated herself down on one of the chairs placed by Regina's desk. "Henry told me you and Daniel are engaged, congratulations." She said with a smile.

Regina smiled back "yes, thank you."

"He also told me that you were sick." Emma's brows furrowed in concern.

"Yes, I think I might have caught some sort of stomach bug. I'm fine now though."

Emma's expression didn't change. "Are you sure about that? You're very pale."

"Y-yes, could you please get rid of the food." Regina said, breathing deeply again when she felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Sure."

Emma quickly folded the bearclaw in the napkin and put it in the pocket of her coat.

"Thank you." Regina said, feeling better now that the food was no longer in sight. "I don't know what it is, just the thought of food alone makes me nauseous."

"Maybe your pregnant." Emma blurted out.

Regina looked at her in shock. _Pregnant..._ She grabbed her purse and pulled out her agenda, starting to count from the last time she had had her period.

Emma stared at Regina who was frantically counting. "Regina, I was just joking."

Regina looked up in shock. "I'm late."

"What?!"

"I'm late."

"No I heard you the first time. I just meant, what?!"

Regina felt tears fill her eyes as she stared in wonder at her flat stomach. "What if I'm pregnant?"

Emma smiled, "there's only one way to find out. We're buying a test."

Regina frowned her brows. "Now? I'm at work."

"Yes now! This is much more important than some stupid budget."

Regina smiled. "Alright."

She grabbed her coat and purse and followed Emma out of her office.

...

"I have absolutely no idea which one to choose." Regina said while looking at the tons of different pregnancy tests.

Emma took one of the shelves. "Maybe this one? It says that it will even tell you how far along you are."

"Okay, let's take that one then and that one." She picked another one of the shelf. "Just to be sure."

They got over to the counter. The man behind the counter looked at the pregnancy test and then up to Regina.

"I'll trust you keep this discreet, dwarf." She said in a warning voice.

He quickly looked down, fear evident in his eyes. "Of.. of course, Your M-Majesty."

"Good." Regina handed him the cash and took the tests.

"Did you really have to threaten him, Regina?" Emma asked with a sigh once they were outside again.

"Yes. I wouldn't want any rumors about me being pregnant spreading across the town before I even have the chance to tell Daniel." Regina said before she got in her car.

"What are you doing? You have your own car." Regina said when Emma got into the passenger seat next to her.

"I'll pick it up later. I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Oh, you know, call it moral support."

"That's preposturous! I don't need moral support."

Emma looked up to her. "Believe me, you do. Whatever is going to be the outcome, you'll need some girly support. You know, like crying in happiness."

Regina snorted. "Do I really seem like the type that would cry in happiness."

"No, so we'll skip that part, good. I'm not really the crying type either."

Regina let out a nervous breath. "Let's just do this. We can do it at my house."

"Fine with me."

...

"How long do we have to wait?" Regina asked while she washed her hands.

"The box says 3 minutes."

"Alright." Regina went to sit down on the edge of the tub. After a minute she stood up and started pacing. "How long?"

Emma smiled. "2 minutes. It's alright to be nervous Regina."

"I'm not nervous!" She snapped back, immediately regretting in by the hurt look on Emma's face.

"Sorry, Emma. I didn't mean it. I might be a little nervous."

"It's alright, I understand. 1 minute to go."

"It's taking so long." Regina whined a little. "And I know what long is, I've lived in a town where time stood still for 28 years."

Emma laughed. "The waiting is over, Your Majesty."

Regina walked over to the 2 tests and took a deep breath. She took the tests and turned them around.

"And?" Emma asked, walking over to Regina who had actually stopped breathing.

Regina turned around slowly, a soft smile on her lips and her left hand on her still flat stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Emma smiled a bright smile. "Congratulations, Regina! I'm so happy for you, you deserve some happiness."

Regina was so in shock that she didn't even register it when Emma pulled her into a hug.

_Pregnant..._

Regina felt some tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Emma let Regina out of the embrace and looked up at the clock. "Shit it's already 2."

Regina looked up at her en wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That's alright, dear. I think I need to go to the stables anyway."

Emma smiled at her and then left the bathroom.

...

"Daniel!" Regina screamed at her fiancé who was riding his horse around in the field.

Daniel looked up when he heard the sound off his name and saw Regina standing by the stables. He steered the reigns and galloped her way. He jumped off the horse when he was closer to her.

"Daniel." Regina said once again when she embraced her fiancé.

"Regina. Aren't you suppose to be in work?" He asked confused but with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but I really needed to tell you something." She answered with a bright smile.

"What is it?"

She took his left hand and put in on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby." She said with a teary smile.

"Daniels first expression was one of shock but then he smiled brightly. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "Really."

Daniel pulled her into his arms and spinned her around.

"Daniel!" Regina shrieked in surprise.

He out her down again. "I'm going to be a father!" He screamed to no one in particular.

He pulled Regina into him once again and kissed her passionately.

"We're going to have a child." He whispered.

...

Reviews make me happy... So leave one ;)


	16. Restroom

"I still can't believe that we're actually going to have a baby." Regina said while she traced random patterns on his bare chest with her index finger. They were still in bed, lying safely oin each other's arms.

"What about the wedding?" She asked. "Do you want to do it after the baby is born or before."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Perhaps we could do it in a month or 2?"

"Really?"

"Too soon?"

She smiled at him. "No, it's perfect. Let's just hope I won't be showing so much by then."

Daniel laughed and kissed her forehead. "I must say that I can't wait to see you showing."

Regina gave a snort in response and they fell into a comfortably silence.

"I made an appointment with my OB/GYN, would you like to come with me?" Regina spoke up again after a couple of minutes.

"I would love to."

Regina smiled. "What time is it, by the way?"

"Almost 10. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Maybe some other kind of breakfast?" She said with a wicked smile. "The more pleasurable kind."

She rolled on top of him and gave him a bruising kiss.

"Mmm. I can agree with that." Daniel said, winking at her.

Regina let out a shriek when he quickly turned them over.

"I must admit that I'm kind off hungry." And he started sucking her pulse point.

...

"Madam mayor, the town meeting from 3 pm is postponed to 3:30 pm."

Regina groaned, this was going to be another long day and she was already exhausted and feeling nauseous. "Thank you Susan, please note that I don't want to be interrupted until then."

"Yes, Madam mayor." Her assistant said before she scurried out of her office.

Regina got up from behind her desk slowly and walked over to the couch. _Maybe just a little nap._ She pulled off her jacket and kicked off her heels. She groaned when she laid down, _this couch certainly isn't the most comfortable. _Regina laid her arm over her eyes to make the room dark and cleared her mind.

That's how she spend the next 2 hours, lying on her couch. Regina awoke by the sound of her cellphone. She groaned and stood up slowly, when she pulled her cellphone out of her purse she saw that Emma had texted her.

'**Where are you? You're late. - Emma.'**

Regina looked at the time. _Shit, it's already 3:40!_

She quickly stepped into her heels on pulled on her jacket, fortunately the conference room was close.

...

"Sorry I'm late."

She saw that Snow and Charming visibly flinched when she said it. It must've brought back some memories and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"It's alright Madam mayor." Emma said.

Once Regina was seated they continued.

"As I was saying," Snow started. "We need some funds for things like new schoolbooks, new art materials like paper and pencils."

Regina wasn't really listening, she was mostly concentrating on keeping her lunch inside of her stomach. "What, uh... yes I can agree with that."

Snow looked at her with a confused expression. "Are you alright, Regina? You look a little pale."

"What? Yes, I'm fi-." Regina stopped abruptly with talking and practically ran out of the conference room with her hand over her mouth, leaving behind a very confused group of people.

Emma quickly got up from her chair. "I'm gonna check on her for a moment."

Charming wanted to protest but Emma was already out of the room.

"Regina?" Emma asked when she stepped into the restroom. She walked over to the stall Regina was occupying and saw the former evil Queen squatting -of course Regina didn't want to get her knees dirty, even when she was heaving up her lunch- in front of the toilet, having a terribly case of morning sickness.

Emma took her hair and held it backwards. She kept rubbing Regina's back until the mayor had nothing left to throw up. Regina stood up slowly and flushed the toilet, she then closed the lit and seated herself on top of it.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts the whole damn day?" She asked while she used her left hand to wipe the cold sweat of her forehead.

Emma chuckled. "I remember asking that question a lot too."

Regina smiled a little. "I've always wanted to ask this, how was your pregnancy with Henry?"

"It went actually quite smooth, except that I had terrible morning sickness in the first 2 months. I seriously had my head in the toilet for like, most of the day."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, Emma." She said with a soft voice.

Emma looked up to Regina and saw the guilt in her eyes. "It was not your fault, you're not the one who knocked me up."

"Yes but, if I hadn't casted the curse you would have never grown up in the foster system and you wouldn't have gotten pregnant at the age of 18." Regina said while her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"It wasn't your choice to put me in the wardrobe. And if you hadn't casted the curse Henry would never had been born."

"You're right, I don't think I would have found the strength to try and be good again if it wasn't for Henry."

There fell a comfortably silence between them until Emma started laughing. Regina  
looked at her, confusion clearly evident on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... it's so typically us to have a really emotional conversation inside of a public restroom."

Regina looked at her for a moment longer and then bursted into laughter too.

After a couple of minutes they both fell silent again.

"So, are you ready to head back in?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I think so dear."

"Good."

...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) review!


	17. Birthday

**Authors note:** I hope you like it. Enjoy ;)

"So, Regina, if you could please roll up your shirt and lay down on the table." Dr. Cross said. She had been Regina's personal physician back in the Enchanted Forest, she knew what kind of horrors the King had put her through and was one of the few people who was actually kind towards her.

Regina let go of Daniels hand and walked over to the table. She laid down and pulled up her silk blouse, exposing her still flat belly.

Daniel took a seat in the chair next to the table and grabbed Regina's hand again. She gave him a reasurring smile. Even though Daniel had been in this land for a few months now he still didn't understand anything about the equipment that was standing in this room.

"We're just going to take a look at your baby and listen to the heartbeat, maybe I can even see how far along you are." Dr. Cross smiled at the couple, she had always hoped that Regina would have love in her life again, and now she had.

She put some gel on Regina's stomach and used the ultrasound. She pointed at the screen. "See, there is you baby. And by seeing how big it is I would say you're about 6 weeks along."

Daniel stared with wonder at the little blotch that was his child. He got tears in his eyes. "That's amazing." He whispered.

Regina averted her eyes from the screen and looked at her fiancé, also with tears in her eyes. "Yes, it is."

Daniel stood up and bend over the table so that he could kiss Regina.

"Now we're going to listen to the heartbeat." Dr. Cross interrupted.

The couple seperated their lips from each other and looked over to the doctor. Dr. Cross moved the ultrasound over Regina's stomach until she finally got the heartbeat.

The room was filled with the most wonderful sound Daniel and Regina had ever heard. The sound of their child's heartbeat. "The heartbeat is strong and steady." Dr. Cross said with a smile on her face.

They were both listening with wonder. "That's our child." Regina said softly and turned her head towards Daniel.

"Yes it is."

Dr. Cross gave Regina a towel to wipe off the gel. "I will schedule the next appointment for the 25th of October, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine." Regina said and she got off the table.

Dr. Cross gave a nod. "Until then, Regina."

...

"So my mom had an idea."

Regina snorted.

"Hey! I know you call my parents idiots, but sometimes their plans are somewhat good." Emma defended but couldn't keep the small smile from gracing her lips.

Emma and Regina were having lunch in Granny's. Well, Regina had lunch and Emma tried not to laugh when she saw the mayor eat the most unhealthy food on the menu, seems like Regina had a craving for fries.

"Sure, dear, whatever you want."

Emma ignored the sarcasm. "Thank you. So the idea was that since Henry's birthday is in 4 days, my mom suggested that we throw Henry and his friends from school a party here, at Granny's. And that evening we'll have a big family dinner."

"A family dinner? Who's going to cook? Our princess Snow White?"

"Yes, she's going to cook."

Regina let out a chuckle. "I suppose she wouldn't trust me, after the whole cursed apple thing."

Regina grabbed for another fry. "Daniel and I will come, for Henry. And I'll promise that I won't try to poison your mother but no more than that."

Emma smiled. "That's more then I could wish for Regina."

She took a bite of her grilled cheese and looked over to Regina. "So, when are you going to tell Henry about the baby?"

"Daniel and I decided that we were going to tell everyone on Henry's birthday."

"That's nice."

Regina furrowed her brows in worry. "Do you think Henry will be okay with me having another child? I don't want him thinking that I'm going to replace him."

"No Regina, I don't think Henry will think that you're replacing him. I think he will be over the moon with having a sibling."

Regina smiled. "You really think so?"

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it. "Yes, I do ."

She looked down at Emma's hand, she was glad she had found a friend in the blonde savior. "Let go of my hand, I have a reputation to uphold, dear." It was said in a teasing tone that made Emma laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I wouldn't want to make you look weak in front of these peasants."

"I'm glad you understand."

...

"Happy birthday, my little boy." Regina said while she crouched down in front of him and hugged him tight. They had just arrived at the apartment where Snow and Charming were busy preparing the dinner.

"Mom? Are you crying?" Henry asked, hugging his mother back.

Regina quickly wiped the traitorous tear off her cheek. "No, what? Of course not!"

Henry smiled. "Sure, mom."

Regina got back on her feet. "We brought you a present." She said, deciding to change the subject.

"Cool, what is it?!"

"We bought you a new saddle, specially made for you. A saddle for a real knight." Daniel said.

Henry's eyes got big with excitement. "Really?! That's so cool!" He hugged his mother again. "Thank you so much, mom!"

"You're welcome, darling."

He let to of his mother and walked over to Daniel. "Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Sure, Henry."

"When are we going riding again?!" Henry asked with enthusiasm laced in his voice.

Regina laughed. "First we need to have dinner, honey."

"I'm with Regina on this one, kid." Emma spoke up. "Dinner is almost finished." She looked at her busy parents. "Right, mom?"

"If you would've helped we would already be eating." Snow snapped.

"You know I can't cook, I'll probably burn the salad, and that's not even supposed to be cooked." Emma whined.

Daniel laughed. "You can't be that bad, Emma."

Regina looked at her fiancé with a smirk. "You have no idea, dear."

"Oh, ha, ha. Not everybody can be a kitchen princess, Your Majesty."

"I'm actually a kitchen Queen, dear."

"Whatever." Emma growled. She turned to her mother again. "Is it ready now? Regina is bullying me, I can't handle anymore on an empty stomach."

The comment made Henry laugh, he was glad his mothers were getting along. Really glad.

...

"Dinner was delicious, dear. It seems like I've underestimated you." Regina said to her former step daughter while they were both washing up the plates.

After dinner Henry had pulled Daniel with him to play a video game and Emma and David had gone to get some ice cream, since Henry asked for it. So that meant that Regina and Snow were left behind to do th dishes. Together.

"Thank you." Came the short retort.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Snow?"

"No, yes...maybe."

"Just spit it out Snow!" Regina snapped.

"It's just, you always blamed me for Daniels death... And now he's back, so I just... I really hoped that we could, maybe try to get over the past." She mumbled.

"You think Daniels death was the only thing I blamed you for? Are you really that ignorant?" Regina asked while she furiously rubbed the plate dry.

Snow sighed and dropped a plate back into the water, splashing the water a little. "Well then what is it, Regina? I can't apologize if I don't know what I did to you."

Regina gave her a furious look. "You think an apology will cut it? That an apology will suddenly make me forget all the pain I've gone through just because you wanted a new mother." She spat.

"You didn't even know what was going on in your own household. What was happening right under your nose. Did you ever heard me screaming, Snow? Screaming for it to stop?"

Regina didn't know why she was saying so much but deep in her heart she wanted to forget the past too. Maybe that was why she was finally telling Snow what kind of a monster her father was. She didn't feel any better, however. It was cruel to ruin her fathers image, but she couldn't keep it locked up inside of her anymore.

Snows face went even paler. "What, what do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is that the King hurt me, Snow. He beat me, he raped me, almost every night."

Snow looked into her former step mothers eyes and saw nothing but pain. The pain she saw made her believe the accusations. Regina would never show so much pain willingly.

She stepped forward and enveloped Regina in a hug. "I'm so sorry for what my family has done to you, Regina."

Regina felt some tears leak down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty Snow, I'm saying this because I realize that this blood feud has gone on for too long."

Snow smiled. "I agree."

"Now I'm not saying that we're suddenly going to be best friends, I'm saying that we can learn how to tolerate each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

The rest of the dished were done in silence.

...

"Ice cream!" Emma yelled when she closed the door behind her.

Regina rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. Henry and Daniel got down the stairs and sat down at the table.

Once the ice cream was divided between the six of them, Daniel spoke up.

"Regina and I have some good news we wanted to share."

Regina smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"First we wanted to let you know that we're engaged, but I think Henry has already told you."

Everyone laughed and Henry looked down to his lap.

"The second great news is that," he looked at Regina with a wide grin. "Regina is  
pregnant, we're going to have a child."

"I'm going to have a sibling? That's so awesome!" Henry said with a big grin.

Regina let out a relieved breath. She was so happy Henry liked the idea of having a sibling.

Snow smiled at the couple. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Congratulations." Charming said, also smiling.

"I'm looking forward to having a little Regina running around town." Emma said causing everyone to laugh.

Regina felt so happy. For the first time in her life she felt like she was part of a real family.

...

So what did you guys thought? I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm going to PARIS! Jeej, I'm so happy ;) If I don't update tomorrow, it won't be earlier than Tuesday.


	18. We are family

**Authors note:** Just a little chapter because I'm just back from Paris and I'm exhausted and I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer. Enjoy ;)

Regina was standing in front of her mirror, dressed in only a bra and panties. Her eyes were fixated on the small swell of her stomach. Her fingers were lazily tracing patterns on her stomach. She shifted her eyes to her breasts, they had become fuller and larger.

In the reflection of the mirror she saw Daniel enter the bathroom. He smiled when he saw her standing in front of the full length mirror. Daniel walked over to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful."

Regina shifted her gaze to his blue eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. You're practically glowing, Regina."

He kissed her gently on the mouth and looked at her reflection. He moved his hands to her slightly protruding stomach. "Our baby is in there."

She smiled and kissed him again passionately. "In 7 months we'll be able to hold her."

He looked at her and smiled. "Her?"

Regina shrugged a little. "I have a hunch that it's a girl."

He kissed her cheek. "I would love to have a little Regina running around the house."

Regina chuckled. "I'll hold you to that, dear."

...

"Daniel!"

Daniel looked up when he heard Regina yell his name from upstairs. He quickly got off the couch and ran upstairs.

"What is is?! Is there something with the baby?! Is the baby coming?!" Daniel frantically asked.

Regina looked at him like he was stupid. "What?! No! I'm only 3 months along!"

Daniel let out a breath and prepared himself. _If there's nothing with the baby then this must be one of Regina's hormonal outbursts._ "What is it then, darling?"

"You see that?" She pointed at the shirt that was hanging over the chair in their bedroom.

He nodded. "Yes." Daniel said slowly, not really knowing where this was going.

"What is it?"

"It's a shirt."

"Where is is hanging?"

"On a chair."

"Indeed, you see the problem?"

Daniel swallowed, he did _not_ see the problem.

When it remained silent Regina sighed. "That I still have to remind you of this. It belongs in the hamper!"

Regina was breathing heavy with frustration, her chest moving up and down quickly. The movement distracted Daniel and he couldn't help but stare at her cleavage. Her breasts were bigger and fuller and Daniel couldn't help but feel his manhood harden at the sight.

Regina was still talking when she noticed Daniels lustful stare at her chest. Her mood instantly changed. She saw his erection through his jeans.

She walked over to him, swaying her hips just a little bit more. When she stood in front of him she kissed him passionately and hooked her arms around his neck.

It didn't take long until their clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor.

"You sure this won't hurt the baby?" Daniel asked while he laid her down on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure." Regina replied breathlessly.

Daniel was about to enter her when he hesitated again. "You're really sure?"

Regina groaned. "Daniel! I'm hormonal and horny, you do not want to mess with me! I'm sure, now make me come!"

He chuckeled. He liked horny Regina. He entered her with one swift motion and Regina cried out.

"Oh fuck!"

"Did I hurt the baby?!"

Regina opened her eyes. "No! Keep going."

Daniel stared to gently pound inside of her. Regina moans filled the whole house.

"Harder." She commanded.

Daniel moved his right hand to Regina's breasts. He gently massaged it and moved his thumb over her erected nipple. Regina let out a low cry and Daniel quickly pulled his hand away.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Regina shook her head. "No, just be gentle, they're sensitive."

He nodded and brought his mouth down on her breasts. He took the sensitive nipple in his mouth and started sucking slowly.

Regina felt her muscles starting to contract around him. "Mmmm, Daniel!"

"Fuck." He said breathlessly as he came hard and watched Regina's body shake with the power of her orgasm. He always loved watching her come, the way her hands clenched the bed sheet, her chest moved up and down with labored breaths, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her face contorted with pleasure. She was truly beautiful.

He pulled himself out of her and laid down beside her. They smiled at each other and kissed passionately, Regina got up and straddled his waist.

He raised his eyebrows. "Again?"

Regina shrugged. "What can I say? I'm pregnant and horny." She smiled wickedly at him. "So pleasure me, stable boy."

...

"Snow? What are you doing here?"

Regina was surprised when she opened the door and found her step daughter standing on her porch.

Snow looked nervous and hugged her coat tighter around her body. "I know we said that we would try to at least tolerate each other. But I've been thinking and I realized that... that that's not enough, for me. I love you, Regina and I hate myself for it, you ruined me live and I've ruined yours. But still I can't help but love you, I still see the woman who saved me from that runaway horse.

And I'm not leaving until we have had a real conversation. Everything out on the table, and then I mean really everything. No secrets, because Regina, you were right, this blood feud has been going on for way too long! Everyone is suffering under it! We need to get over this horrible past so that we can start to heal our family and before you deny that, we _are_ family, Regina.

I still look at you as my mother because you raised me, Regina. And I don't want my little brother or sister coming into this world when this family is still completely screwed up. So let's talk."

Regina was frozen, she was completely shocked. Snow's words kept turning inside her mind. _We are family._

"Regina?" Snow asked worried when Regina didn't answer.

Snow's voice snapped Regina out of her trance. She looked at her step daughter and repeated her words.

"Let's talk."

...

Leave a review ;)


	19. Let's talk

**Authors note: Trigger Warning: Talk about rape and spousel abuse!** I hope I do the talk justice. Enjoy ;)

Snow was following her former step mother to the living room. They both sat down on the white couch. For moments they just stared into space. Not knowing how to begin.

Snow eventually broke the tense silence. "Cora manipulated me, you know. Into telling her about you and Daniel.

Regina just stared at her with a cold expression. "You were 12 years old. Old enough to know what a secret was. I begged you not to tell her, but you still betrayed my trust, you betrayed me. I know my mother was manipulative, I've lived with the woman my whole life."

"And I'm so sorry, Regina. I'm so, so sorry."

Regina felt tears fill her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry won't just make me forget all the horrors I've been through, just because you wanted a mother."

Snow saw how Regina pulled her walls up again. "I know. You can't possibly know how sorry I am for betraying you. I realize that I've cost you everything."

Regina closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't escape. "I never wanted to be Queen. I Would've been happy being the wife of a poor stable boy, raising our children." Regina caressed her stomach lovingly. "I never wanted power. But I realize that it was unfair to put the blame only on you. My mother was very good at manipulating people."

Snow looked at her with sorrow. "Please believe, Regina. I never wanted to cause you any pain."

Regina couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. "I know that, dear. But it doesn't change the fact that I've been trapped in a loveless and abusive marriage for over 13 years."

"And I'm so sorry for that. After you told me that Daniel had run away and that you were going to be my mother, I was so happy. I thought that you would be happy too."

"I still loved you, you know? That's why I didn't tell you that Daniel had died. I didn't want you to live with that guilt. But after time it got harder. Every time I tried to get over my hate, I felt like I was betraying him. It was physically hurting me to love you, you were the girl that got my true love killed. It didn't help that your father was still in love with your mother, Queen Eva."

Snow looked down at her hands. "He was such a kind man."

Regina shook her head and looked up. "He may have been a kind father, and a kind King. But to me he was a monster."

Regina looked down and her eyes crossed with Snows. Snow let out a soft gasp at the amount of pain she saw in her step mothers brown orbs.

"I can't tell you about this. Snow. You don't need to know about this."

Snow grabbed Regina's hand and held in her breath, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries. When Regina didn't pull away her hand she let the warm breath escape her mouth. "Yes I do, Regina. I need to know. I need to know what my father did to you, because I was one of the reasons that you were trapped in that position."

Regina took a deep breath. "He was kind at first. But it all changed when we got married. He expected me to... produce him a male heir. And when I refused to have sex with him, he would... he would force himself on me."

Snow felt tears run down her pale cheeks. She never knew.

"I was always glad when you had had a nightmare and you would ask me if you could sleep in my bed. Even though I couldn't stand you, I was glad when you called for me. At least when you were in my bed, the King wouldn't try to have his way with me again."

Snow remembered that. Regina always seemed to be relieved whenever she would ask if she could stay with her.

"Everyday I could feel my heart grow more and more darker. I was getting better at magic with the help of Rumplestiltskin. And then your father brought the genie. I used his... obsession with me, so that I could convince him to... kill the King."

Snow gasped at the confession. She always suspected that Regina had something to do with her father's death, but to actually get the confirmation was a whole different thing.

Regina looked Snow in the eyes. "I know you always thought that I killed him to ascend the throne, to reign over the kingdom alone. But that was never what it was about. I never wanted power, I never wanted to be Queen. I killed him so that I wouldn't be scared anymore! Scared that he would come into my bedchamber at night and rape me in my own bed! Scared that he would beat me if I didn't allow him to touch me!"

The room was engulfed in a tense silence. Snow swallowed and finally started talking again. "There are things that you've done that I can't forgive you for. And I know that there are things that you can't ever forgive me for. It would be foolish to think that we can just talk things through and then we would be one big happy family. But we can at least try to get over the past, for your child, for my brother or sister. But most importantly, for us. We can't keep living in this downwards spiral, Regina."

Regina nodded her head slowly, letting Snow's words sink in. "You're right. We can try to be civil and maybe even some sort of friends. But it's going to take some time."

Snow nodded and smiled. "I'm glad we finally really talked, Regina."

Regina smiled back. "I'm glad too, Snow."

...

"What are you so happy about?" Emma asked when she saw her mother enter the appartment with a big grin on her face.

"Regina and I finally talked."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes, really. We agreed that we would try to get over the past. For her child and my little brother or sister."

Emma smiled. "I really have to start drawing a family tree, this is getting really complicated. My sons adoptive mother is also my step grandmother, which makes her also Henry's step great grandmother." Emma massaged her temples. "Wow, this is confusing."

Snow laughed. "Yes it is, Emma. It sure is."

...

"I had a talk with Snow today." Regina said to her fiancé, who was spooning her from behind and caressing her slightly protruding stomach.

"How did it go?"

Regina smiled. "Great, actually."

He kissed her neck. "I'm glad."

"Yes, me too. Really glad."

_Maybe there was still a chance... _

_..._

Keep the reviews coming! ;)


	20. You Look Like Crap

Regina was bent over her toilet, heaving up her lunch for the umpteenth time this week. Apparently for Regina, morning sickness doesn't decrease after you've entered your third month.

When Regina felt like she had nothing more in her stomach to throw up, she sat back against the bathroom wall. She was home alone, Daniel was at his recently found job at the stables.

Regina was exhausted and she willed her body to stand up before she would fall asleep against the uncomfortable wall, which would certainly not help her already aching back.

She walked over to her bed and dropped herself down onto it. _Just a little nap. _She thought as she felt herself already drift away into a dreamless sleep.

And that's how Daniel found her 4 hours later. He let out a relieved breath, he got a little worried when he came home and she wasn't downstairs. Daniel chuckled a little when he heard her snoring softly.

He decided to let her sleep, she must've been exhausted if she was sleeping in her work clothes. He gently pulled of her heels and placed them in the closet. When he kissed her forehead Regina squirmed a bit but luckily stayed asleep.

He quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What am I going to cook?" He asked himself out loud. Daniel was rummaging through the cabinets when he heard soft, stocking clad feet pad into the kitchen. He got up and smiled at his fiancé.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

Regina smiled. "No, dear." She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. "You know, I've been thinking about the wedding."

He looked at her with a nervous expression. "What about it?"

She laughed. "Daniel, I'm not going to break up with you."

He let out a relieved breath.

"Maybe we should do it after the baby is born, that way he or she can be there." She smiled at him. "And that way I won't be a fat bride."

He chuckled. "You'll never be anything than beautiful to me Regina, fat or not. But if you feel more comfortable with doing it afterwards then I'm okay with that. It would be nice for him or her to be there."

"Alright, now that that's arranged we can have some fun." She said with a wink while she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"But Regina, I'm hungry." He pouted.

"Oh shut up, Daniel. I don't care if you're starving. We're going to have sex." Regina said and she pushed the now open shirt off of his chest.

"Fine. But I want a sandwich after."

Regina just laughed and pulled him upstairs.

...

"Oh, god! Daniel!" Regina screamed while she reached her fifth orgasm of the night. Those hormones were really making her horny.

She laid down next to her true love and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

He smiled at her, his eyes already closed from exhaustion. "I love you too."

...

"Wow, you look like crap."

Was the first thing the blonde said when Regina opened her front door.

Regina groaned. "Nice, Emma." She said while she closed her front door behind the blonde.

"Sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, you're right." Regina sighed while she dropped herself down on the couch. "I do look like crap and I feel like crap."

Emma seated herself next to the brunette. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. The morning sickness is horrible, my back and breasts really hurt. One minute I'm crying and the next I'm incredibly horny."

"I hear you, sister."

"And the worst thing is that I'm taking all my frustrations out on Daniel. This morning I screamed at him because forgot to put his coffee mug into the dishwasher." Regina groaned and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Well maybe a night out will get some of the tension off." Emma suggested.

Regina thought about it for a moment. It would certainly be nice to have a night out. Just the two of them, having dinner and afterwards sex that was not brought on by crazy hormones.

"Yes maybe a romantic night out wouldn't be such a bad idea. Well done Charming."

"Oh, ha, ha. Regina you're hilarious."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, dear."

...

"Daniel?"

Daniel, who was sitting at the table, signing some papers, turned around when he heard his name. "Yes?"

Regiana seated herself down on the chair next to him. "I was thinking, maybe it's a good idea for us to go a night out, together. Just the 2 of us."

He smiled. "I think that's a great idea, what do you have in mind."

Regina smiled back at him and got off the chair so she could sit in his lap. "Well, maybe we could go out to dinner. And afterwards have some fun."

He grinned. "I would love that."

She kissed him passionately. "Good because I've bought some new lingerie, that I'm sure you would be happy to... unwrap." She said with a flirtatious wink.

"I can't wait." He said, looking like a teenage boy.

"Don't drool, dear."

...

So let me know what you guys thought and review! ;)


	21. Henry

**Authors note:** Thank you Anny Rodrigues for your suggestion, I will try and fit it into one of the chapters ;). And to Vampress2802, I could never hate you for giving your opinion, in fact it's the opposite, I appreciate it :)

"Regina."

Regina wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Emma? What are you doing here? It's still early, I hadn't expected you to be a morning person." She smirked.

_She wasn't even completely awake yet and the sass had already started. God woman._ Emma thought.

"I'm not, but I need to talk to you. It's about Henry."

Regina was immediately alert. "What about him? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Emma reassured the brunette. "He asked me something."

"Would you mind coming in? That way we can talk privately and my feet won't freeze off."

That's the first time that Emma noticed that the brunette was dressed in a robe. And probably in _only_ a robe, seeing that she had told Emma about those crazy hormones. Emma grinned knowingly and Regina blushed.

"Just come in." She snapped, not liking the way her cheeks were blushing.

Emma stepped into the white mansion and decided to pull of her boots. They were a little muddy from the rain and she would hate to make the floor dirty. It's not a good idea to piss off a pregnant woman, especially not if that pregnant woman was Regina, a very hormonal Regina.

With her sock clad feet she followed Regina into the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee, Emma?" She asked, while she was rummaging through her cabinets, looking for coffee beans.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

The brunette smiled happily when she had finally found the beans. She put them in the machine and pushed the on button. Once the coffee was brewing she turned around to face the blonde.

"What did Henry ask you?"

"Straight to the point I see."

Regina raised her perfectly manicured brow. "If it's about Henry I'm always straight to the point, dear."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Well, the thing is... I noticed that Henry doesn't seem happy, living in the appartment. I mean... I think that he misses you, Regina."

Regina's heart swelled and her throat tightened. "You really think that? Has he said something?"

"Well, no." Emma saw the brunette's face fall. "But I think that's because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings."

"You can't be certain until he says something, dear."

"Yes, I know that. That's why I thought that it would be a good idea if we would talk to him."

Regina pursed her lips in thought. "I don't want to force him to live with me, Emma. Not again." Her voice cracked slightly, the memory of her taking Henry from the town hall swirling in her mind. He had said exactly the same thing to her as she had always said to Cora. _I don't want to be you... _

"I know, Regina. David told me about the incident at the town hall. But Regina, you're his mother. You were right about what you said the first time I came to this town. I may have given birth to him, but he's your son. You raised him, Regina. And he knows that, that's why he's unhappy living with me. You raised him so well, that he's prepared to live unhappily with me, to spare my feelings."

Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly turned around, hoping that the blonde hadn't noticed and poured the hot liquid into two mugs. Once she had tactfully wiped the tear away she turned around again and placed the mug in front of Emma on top of the breakfast bar.

"I can pick him up today, after school and take him to your appartment."

Emma smiled. "Great, there's nobody home, so we'll have some privacy."

They drank up the bitter liquid in silence. At least that was until Daniel came downstairs and walked into the kitchen only dressed in his boxers.

"Gin-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the blonde standing in the kitchen. He turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, this is awkward."

Regina chuckled. "You could say that, dear. Why don't you go upstairs and put on some pants."

"Yes, great idea." He said and he rushed upstairs.

Emma turned her head towards the brunette with a grin. "You know, Regina. I must say that you have a very good taste in men, no wonder you're all hormonal around him."

Regina playfully slapped her on the arm and Emma let out a grunt and rubbed her arm. "Shut up, princess."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Did you just call me _princess_?!"

Regina smiled her Evil Queen smirk. "I did... _princess_."

...

Regina's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. She was nervous, very nervous to talk to Henry.

_What if he would reject me, again? I don't think I'll be able to handle that._

The school building came into view and Regina let out a harsh breath. She parked in front of the white building and dropped her head on the steering wheel.

_Well, here goes nothing. _

She gracefully stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood of her Mercedes. After about 5 minutes of nervously turning her engagement ring around her ring finger, the school bell finally rang.

Regina looked around, waiting until she saw the familiar striped scarf of her son. She smiled when she saw her little boy walking over to her with a grin.

"Mom, why are you picking me up?"

Regina decided not to let the comment hurt her, he didn't mean it like that.

"Emma thought that it would be a good idea for me to pick you up and take you to the appartment, so that we could talk a little."

"Alright." He said and he got into the passenger seat.

The couple drove to the appartment mostly in silence.

...

"Ah, great you're here." Emma said while she stepped out of the doorway to let the both of them in.

They sat on the couch and Emma handed Regina a cup of coffee and Henry to cup of hot chocolate.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well, Henry." Emma started. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to go back to living with your mom. Because I've noticed that you really miss her."

Henry was quiet and looked at Emma with surprise.

"Would you like that?" Emma asked again.

Henry looked up at his mom who was smiling at him. He nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Emma smiled. "You don't hurt my feelings if you want to live with your mom, kid. I understand, she raised you."

"So I can really live with you again, mom?" He asked Regina.

Regina furrowed her brows. "Of course you can, honey. Why would you think otherwise?"

Herny looked down at his hands. "Well, you have Daniel now, and my little brother or sister. I don't want to interfere."

Regina felt tears fill her eyes at her sons words. "You would never interfere, Henry. You're my son. I love you so much, you're part of my family." She pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, my baby boy."

Henry started crying at her words. How could he ever have thought that she didn't love him? "I'm sorry I hurt you, mommy."

"Oh, no darling. You have nothing to apologize for." She said and she kissed his head.

Emma watched mother and son and felt her own tears stream down her cheeks.  
Even though it did hurt her feelings that he wanted to live with Regina, she understood. Emma may be his birthmother, but Regina had been there for him all his live. _That's what makes you a real mother._

...

So I wrote this because I really think that Regina is Henry's mother, she's been there for him his whole life. I hope you liked the chapter and leave a review! ;)


	22. Date Night

**Authors note:** Some Stable Queen sexy times ;)

After years of trying to find the thing she wanted most, happiness. Regina finally felt like she had it. Her happy ending.

She had her true love back and was carrying their child, her son had moved in again about 2 weeks ago and she had somewhat let go of all the anger towards the world. Regina felt truly happy.

She was sitting on the kingsize bed, the dress she was going to wear was lying next to her. She felt her child's soft movements and rubbed her four month pregnant belly. It was like the child was telling her to dress, so she wouldn't be late for their 'date night'.

She looked over to the clock, 5 pm. Daniel had made a reservation for 6, so she still had some time. Henry was at Emma's. When Regina had asked if Henry could stay with them for the night, Emma had gladly accepted and smiled her knowing smile.

_Well I didn't buy the sexy lingerie for nothing._

Regina shook her head to clear the memory and rubbed her back, it had really been bugging her lately. She got up and slipped the dress of the hanger. It was a beautiful dark red dress with a small black belt that would be just under her breasts. She unzipped the back and stepped into the dress. With a little trouble she zipped the dress back up and twirled in front of the mirror.

Regina smiled at her reflection and rubbed her now clearly visible stomach. There was no point in hiding her pregnancy anyway. The whole town already knew of it, apparently nurses couldn't keep their mouth shut.

Regina was still standing in front of the mirror when Daniel stepped into the bedroom. He looked at her in awe, she was truly the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She looked even more beautiful when she was pregnant, she had some sort of glow and her body was even more curvaceous then it already was.

_Tonight's going to be fun!_

"You look beautiful, darling." He said while he went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"You think so?"

He kissed her neck and smiled. "I do."

She smiled back at him and stepped out of the embrace.

Regina went in search for her black pumps. "Have you seen my pumps?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. Maybe in the closet."

Regina nodded and opened the doors to her walk in closet.

Daniel smiled when he saw her holding them up triumphantly. "Found them."

She slipped them on her stocking clad feet and stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said and she followed her fiancé out of the bedroom.

...

"We have a reservation." Daniel told the waitress.

The blonde nodded and smiled a little too friendly for Regina's liking. "Under what name, sir?"

"Reyes, Daniel Reyes."

"Follow me please."

The couple followed the waitress through the almost vacant restaurant until they stopped by a table somewhere in the back.

Daniel, like the gentleman he was, helped Regina out of her coat. Regina saw the waitress staring at her stomach with a somewhat jealous expression. She smirked knowingly at her.

They sat down at the table and the waitress asked them what they wanted to drink.

"A beer would be nice." Daniel answered.

"Just a water, dear." Regina said dryly.

The waitress shot one last look at Daniel and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked once the young blonde was out of earshot.

"Of course, darling." Regina answered quickly, not wanting Daniel to think that she was jealous, even though she was.

The waitress returned with their drinks rather quickly. She put the drinks down in front of them and smiled at Daniel, completely ignoring Regina.

_That little bimbo!_ Regina thought, but kept a cool expression.

"Have you made a choice."

Daniel nodded and gave her the menu's back. "Yes, I think I'll have the steak."

She nodded and shifted her gaze to Regina. "And you, ma'am?"

Regina smiled at her. "I'll go for the chicken with rice."

She nodded again and scribbled something on her notepad. She smiled and walked away.

"I've made a new appointment with Dr. Cross. To find out the gender."

Daniel smiled. "What do you think it's going to be?"

Regina's smiled brightly. "A girl."

"A little Regina." His smile grew at the image of a little girl, looking just like Regina running around the house. "Well one thing is going to be sure."

Regina looked confused. "And what's that?"

"That she's going to be daddy's little princess."

...

Dinner was nice, even though Regina was fed up with the flirtatious waitress. Once they got the menu for desert Regina was completely done with it.

"Could you please hand my fiancé his menu without 'accidentally' touching him." Regina said dryly while she made quotation marks with her hands when she said accidentally.

The blonde looked a little shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry dear, I didnt know you wear hard hearing. I said could you please stop hitting on my fiancé?!" Regina felt her hormones going into overdrive.

"Regina." Daniel said while his looked at her dissaprovingly.

"What?! I'm not the one who is flirting with the fiancé of a pregnant woman!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah sure, dear. Tell that to your indecent amount of cleavage."

"We don't want desert. Can I get the bill please?" Daniel asked the shocked waitress.

The blonde nodded and stalked away.

"Was that really necessary, Regina?" Daniel asked with a sigh.

"Well, dear. Maybe you would have noticed if your head wasn't practically between her breasts!"

"What?! No Regina. I don't have eyes for anybody else."

Regina felt her hormones calm down. "Really?"

"Yes, really Regina. I love you."

Regina sighed. "I may have overreacted a little."

"Well, you can make it up to me tonight, but first I've got to pay the bill." Daniel said with a wink and stood up to go pay.

...

They stumbled up the stairs, tangled in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Regina said between passionate kisses.

"It's alright darling." He said while he opened the door to their bedroom.

Regina pushed Daniel onto the bed quickly. "I've got a present for you." She said in a sultry voice that oozed sex.

She reached behind her back and unzipped her dress slowly. Daniel was watching her every move with a lustful gaze.

Once Regina had reached the end of the zipper she let the dress fall down her body, the material fell on the ground with a soft thud.

Daniel felt his manhood harden when he saw what his 'gift' was. Regina was standing there dressed only in black lace lingerie with garters. He licked his lips and looked at the small swell of her stomach.

Regina walked over to the bed, swaying her hips. Once she reached the bed she motioned for Daniel to sit up and she straddled his legs, grounding her centre onto his length. She moaned softly and pulled Daniels shirt over his head.

"I love your present, darling. But I'm afraid it has to go." He said while he unhooked Regina's bra and tossed it to the side. He sucked on an erected nipple and Regina moaned loudly.

He quickly spun them around so he was on top but was careful not to crush their child.

Her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans. She growled when the button wouldn't open.

He chuckled and opened the jeans himself, he quickly pulled them down and got back on top of her.

"You're so hot." He said while he pulled off her pumps.

Regina moaned and pulled his boxers down. Lust filled her eyes when she saw his erection.

Daniel pulled her panties and stockings down her long legs and moaned softly when he saw her wet centre.

"God, Regina." He said and he hooked her legs over his shoulder.

Regina pushed herself onto her elbows and watched as he took a lick at her clit. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

He took her clit between his lips and sucked hard. She grabbed the headboard of the bed and moaned again, feeling her orgasm approach quickly.

He slit 2 fingers inside of her and started a quick pace. He felt her muscles contract around his fingers.

Regina saw stars behind her eyelids when her orgasm hit her hard. Pleasure exploding in her veins.

"Daniel!"

He let her come down from her high and pulled his fingers out. He moaned when he licked her delicious juices of his fingers.

"I need you inside of me." Regina said breathlessly and quickly straddled him.

She took his manhood and lowered herself down on him slowly. She moaned at the fullness.

"God, Regina." Daniel moaned while he watched her ride him, her breasts bouncing up and down slightly.

It wasn't very long until they both came. "Oh god!" Regina let out a loud moan. "Fuck."

She dropped down next to him and kissed him passionately. "That was amazing."

"I agree, darling."

...

Leave a review ;)


	23. The Talk

**Authors note:** Anny Rodrigues, I've put your suggestion in the next chapter. I hope you like it ;)

Regina opened her eyes slowly against the bright daylight. She yawed softly and stretched her arms above her head, she had slept wonderfully.

Daniel was already awake and smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful."

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. "Good morning, handsome."

He chuckled softly and stroked her naked back. "I love you, my Queen."

She smiled and snuggled further into him. "I love you too,my stable boy."

Regina kissed him passionately and moaned when her sensitive nipples rubbed over his hard chest. She got up and straddled him.

Daniel looked up to her face and saw the wicked smile. He couldn't help but feel his manhood harden at the sight of the beautiful brunette on top of him.

She bent down and started sucking on his pulse point. "I love what those hormones are doing to you, darling." He said while he started toying with her erect nipples.

Regina moaned softly and trailed the kisses further down his neck and onto his chest. "I'm glad, dear, because you're in for a ride."

She licked his belly button and went further down until she reached his manhood. Regina took him into her mouth fully, making Daniel moan loudly.

"Oh, Regina." He grabbed the her hair and held her still so he could thrust into her mouth.

Regina smiled, he was close and she felt it. He let out a grunt when she stopped her movements and got back up from under the covers.

"Regina." He whined childishly.

Regina chuckled and took him in her right hand so she could line him up with her soaking entrance. "Don't whine, dear. It's unbecoming." She said as she slowly sat down on him, moaning while she did so.

"Oh, god." She said breathlessly while she started moving in a quick pace.

They were both breathing heavily while they were coming closer to their orgasms.

They were so enthralled with each other that they didn't notice the front door open.

...

"So kid, I'll see you later okay." Emma said while helped Henry grab his back out of the trunk.

She looked at the big mansion and saw that all the light were out. "Are you sure your mom and Daniel are at home, kid?"

"Yes, it's 2 pm. Where els would they be."

Emma thought about it for a moment and then nodded."You're right. Give me a call if you need me, okay?"

"Sure Emma." Henry said in a cheery voice while he hugged his birth mother tight.

"Maybe we can go for ice cream with your mom, Daniel and me, tomorrow."

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Great, I'll ask!"

He grabbed his back and swung it over his shoulder. "Goodbye Emma." He said and her opened the gate of 108 Mifflin Street.

"Goodbye kid." She said with a smile and she stepped into her yellow bug again.

Henry turned around when he was at the door and waved one last time before the yellow bug took off.

He pulled his keys out off his pocket and opened the door. _Weird... _He thought, the mansion was completely silent.

Henry searched the entire down floor but there was no trace of his mother or his father. _Wait?! When did that happen? Daniel isn't my father... right?_

_Well, maybe he is, sort off._ Henry thought as he got to the foyer once again. He walked up the stairs. _Maybe they're still in bed._ He thought, although he doubted it, his mother never slept in.

Henry stopped in the hall, listening to any indication that they were upstairs. And that's when he heard the muffled moan coming from his mothers bedroom.

...

"Oh, Daniel I'm close." Regina said breathlessly while she speeded up the pace.

The couple didn't notice the door flying open, revealing a shocked brunet.

"Mom?!"

Regina gave a loud shriek and fell off Daniel, she pulled up she sheet quickly, covering her naked body.

"Henry what are you doing here?!"

The three off them were silent, not knowing what to say to make the situation better.

Henry was the first to recover. "I'm going to my room." He said while his face turned beet red. He threw the door closed behind himself and Regina could hear him practically running towards his room.

"Oh my god, my son just walked in on us." Regina said, shock evident in her voice.

Daniel couldn't help it but he started laughing. Hard.

Regina couldn't keep the small smile from her lips. "Daniel!" She slapped him playfully on his arm. "Stop laughing, this is not funny! My son just saw me straddling my fiancé, naked!"

Daniel started laughing louder. "I'm sorry! I can't help it." He said, still laughing.

"You know what.." Regina said and she got up from the bed. "I'm going to talk to my son. When you're capable of acting like an adult, you can join me."

Regina threw on her robe and marched out of the room, already dreading the conversation she was going to have with her teenage son.

...

"Henry? Can I come in?" She asked softly, while she knocked his bedroom door.

A muffled 'yes' came from the other side of the door.

Regina opened the door with sweaty hands. She stepped in the room and saw her son, sitting on his bed and reading a comic book.

"Henry? Do you know what you just saw?" She asked carefully and sat down on the bed, facing him.

Henry nodded. "You were having sex."

Regina was actually shocked that he gave the right answer. _How the hell would he know about sex?! _

"And do you know what sex is, Henry?" She asked calmly, though inwardly she was screaming with nerves.

"It's making babies." He said hesitantly.

"Yes, but do you know how?" She didn't know why she was asking it, it's not like she wants to expose her child to such things. But she knew that a good knowledge about the subject is important. Even though her own parents never told her.

He shook his head and blushed even more.

"Do you know a difference between a girl and a boy?"

He nodded again, he was starting to get more interested by the subject. "Boys have a penis and girls not."

She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "That's right, but instead of a penis girls have an opening called a vagina." She said and she formed an circle with her fingers. With her other hand she formed a phallus shape. "When a boy and a girl have sex, the boy's penis goes into the girl's vagina."

She pushed the phallus shape through the circle. He looked and nodded. "So that's how babies are made?"

"Yes and no. When the boy and girl have sex there is a moment when it feels really good, that's called an orgasm. When a boy orgasms he releases sperm. That sperm can fertilize the girl's egg and then there will grow a baby inside the girl."

He nodded. "So that's how it happened with you?"

She smiled. "Yes, darling."

Her expression turned serious again. "To prevent pregnancy you can also use protection, like condoms or the girl can use the pill."

He looked confused. "But why would you want to use something to prevent pregnancy, when it's the whole point?"

"Because trying to make a baby isn't the only reason for having sex. People also do it for pleasure." She said and looked at him. "I also want you to know that it is possible to have sex with someone who doesn't want it, that's called rape and it's a very bad thing. Do you understand, Henry?" She couldn't help but think about her time as the King's wife.

He nodded. "Yes I understand."

"Good. You know you can always ask me when you have any questions, do you? Or you can ask Emma or Daniel, or David. Okay?"

"Okay, mom."

She stood up and ruffled his hair. "I love you Henry."

He smiled at her. "I love you too mom."

Regina left the room with a smiled gracing her features.

_Glad that that's over... _

...

This was awkward to write. ;) leave a review!


	24. Fight

**Authors note:** Sorry for the long wait, school has been crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and to Anny Rodrigues, I hope I did the fight justice. ;)

"Daniel Micheal Reyes, get the hell up here!" Regina yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Henry said with a grin while he put another spoonful of fruit loops and milk in his mouth.

He scoffed playfully. "I don't even know what I did, little man."

"Daniel!" Another shout came from upstairs.

"You'd better go, mom gets crazy with all her hormones."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But you're off to school, Henry."

He got off the chair and put his dishes in the sink. "I know. Good luck with mom."

"Thanks."

When Daniel heard the door shut he quickly stormed upstairs.

_Damn, a hormonal Regina means a crazy Regina._

"What's going on, honey?" He asked once he got into the bedroom.

"What the hell is this?!" She yelled and threw his phone towards him.

Daniel quickly rushed forwards to catch his cell. "Don't throw with it, Regina. Just tell me what it is you're mad about."

"Oh I'll tell you, mister. Why did you get a text from Ruby, saying 'thanks for your help yesterday'?!"

He sighed. "There is nothing, Regina. She just asked me to help her fix the supply closet when I was having lunch there."

"Why did she ask you?! I heard that Granny can weld!"

"Regina calm down, there's noting going on. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing, huh? So a young, pretty brunette texts you and I'm not supposed to be upset about it?"

"Regina! There's nothing going on between Ruby and me!"

"Look I know I'm not as desirable anymore, but that's not a reason to find another woman!"

"Dammit Regina! You're overreacting!" Daniel yelled while he threw his arms up. "I thought relationships were supposed to be about trust!"

He angrily grabbed his jacket.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Regina screamed at him while she followed him down the stairs.

"I'm going for a walk, Regina! I find it really offensive that you would think that I would cheat on the woman who is carrying my child!"

The door shut with a loud bang.

"Goddammit!" She yelled and she slammed her fists against the stair railing.

...

"He Daniel, what are you doing here?" Emma asked while she sat down next to him on the bench he was sitting on.

"Thinking." He answered, still staring out over the ocean.

"Couldn't pick a place where it doesn't smell like rotten fish?" Emma joked.

"Sorry Emma, but I'm not really in the mood for jokes."

Emma frowned her brows. "Did something happen?"

"No."

"Mhmm."

He shifted his gaze to the blonde. "Regina and I had a fight."

Emma looked surprised. "Really? Why?"

"She saw a stupid text on my phone from Ruby and she went crazy."

Emma nodded understandingly. "You know that's just the hormones talking, right?"

"No it's just... she doesn't really trust me."

"Yes well, she's had lots of people betraying her. She's not really quick to trust people. Maybe back then when she was eighteen, but not anymore. Life has kind of destroyed that for her."

Daniel sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I know. I shouldn't have yelled at her or walked out."

"I know that Regina is probably feeling awful about this whole thing."

He nodded. "I should go to her."

Emma smiled at him. "Yes, you should."

"Thanks Emma, I owe you one." He said while he got up and started walking.

Emma watched him walk away with a smile. _I'm getting kind of good at these speeches._

...

_God, what did I do?! Why do I always have to destroy everything!_

Regina sat on her bed staring at the clock. She felt her child move inside of her.

"I know darling." She whispered. "Daddy will come back."

That was the exact moment Regina heard the front door open and close. She quickly got off the bed and walked to the stairs.

"Daniel?"

He looked up to the top off the stairs where his true love was standing. "Yes, Regina."

"I'm sor-"

He quickly interrupted her. "No, I'm sorry."

She walked down the stairs until she reached him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and that I didn't trust you when you said that there was nothing going on with Ruby."

"I'm sorry I walked out, I shouldn't have and I know that those hormones are making you crazy."

She smiled and got up on her toes so she could kiss him. "We shouldn't fight about stupid stuff anymore, okay?"

He kissed her again. "Agreed."

"You know, what would you say to a little make up sex?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"I like it, there is an upside to those hormones." He said while he lifted Regina, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Great." She said while she kissed him passionately.

He walked her up the stairs carefully and into their bedroom. Daniel lied her down on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head.

Regina sat up and started unbuttoning his pants. "I may need some help with the zipper, darling."

He smiled and quickly unzipped the back of her dress. Regina pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. She quickly squirmed out of her tight dress and laid down in front of him in only her underwear.

"Someone's eager." He said while he unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, near his clothes.

He licked his lips when he saw her firm breasts. Regina gasped when he started sucking on her sensitive nipple.

"Daniel." She said breathlessly. "Stop teasing."

Daniel moved up to her neck and eventually her mouth where he gave her a quick peck.

He pulled her panties down her legs slowly, smiling when he saw the soaked material.

Leaning on his arms so as not to crush the beautiful brunette under him he entered her slowly.

Regina gasped at the intrusion. "Daniel!" She said in a loud moan.

He started a quick pace.

"Oh, god!" Regina screamed while she left angry red lines on the skin of his back.

The muscles of Regina's thighs started quivering, signaling she was close. Daniel felt her contract around him and moaned softly. She clenched her eyes closed tightly.

He leaned down so his mouth was near her ear. "Regina." He whispered, his warm breath tingling the shell of her ear. "Come."

His command brought her over the edge. The both of them came together, moaning loudly.

When Daniel felt that Regina started to calm down, he pulled out of her and dropped down next to her.

_God, how much he loves this woman. _

...

Leave a review! ;)


	25. Daddy Daniel

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry it's been so long, school has been a bitch! To make up for it, an extra long chapter ;)

"Regina Mills and Daniel Reyes." A small blonde nurse called over from the doorway.

Daniel stood up first and then helped regina up of the hard and uncomfortable chairs in the hospitals waiting area.

He al but dragged Regina to the door of the examination room.

"Daniel, calm down." Regina said to him as she rubbed her wrist from where her fiancé had roughly pulled her with him.

"How can I?! We're going to find out the gender of our child!" He said with the biggest grin that was humanely possible.

Regina chuckled softly. He was so cute when he was overexcited.

They walked into the small room. Dr. Cross was already waiting on them. She smiled at them and stood up from behind her desk so she could shake hands with the both of them.

They sat down on the chairs that were placed in front of the desk.

"So Regina." The red haired doctor began. She grabbed the small yellow file out of one of the desk drawers."How have you been feeling?"

Regina rubbed the obvious swell of her stomach with a smile. "I've been feeling great, even though my hormones are all over the place."

Daniel nodded. "I can vouch for that."

That comment earned him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Daniel. Nobody asked you."

He chuckled, messing with an hormonal Regina is so much fun. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

Regina's eyes narrowed, warning him so as not to make another comment. He pretended to 'lock his lips' and threw away the key.

"Well I'm glad to see that your relationship is going great. Most couples put intimacy and stuff like that on a low pit when the woman is pregnant." The doctor spoke up and she scribbled something down on an empty paper in the file.

"Now, Regina. Could you please change behind the screen and then lay down on the table?"

"Alright." She answered and she handed Daniel her purse.

Regina stepped behind the screen and quickly undressed. She put on the ugly hospital gown and walked over to the table. Daniel stood up from his chair when he saw Regina emerge from behind the pale yellow dressing screen.

He reached out his hand for Regina to grab so she could get on the table.

Regina sat down and smoothed the krinkels out of the ugly gown.

She laid down on her back, the table was hard and uncomfortable on her already aching back. _You would think that they would hold that into account, seeing that this is the maternity ward._

Daniel stood next to her and grabbed her hand, she could see that he was excited, a wide grin spread across his face. _He's like a child sometime times. And god, don't I love it. _

Regina pulled the hospital gown out of the way so that her small, but obviously there baby bump was visible.

Dr. Cross grabbed the gel out of one of the many cabinets and walked over to the table.

"You know the drill, this is going to be cold." She said and she spread some of the cold gel on Regina's stomach, who shivered at the feeling of the cold substance on the warm skin of her belly.

Regina swore she heard a small squeak coming from her fiancé when the ultrasound connected with her belly and their child appeared on the screen. She looked up at him and saw him staring in trance at the screen that showed their baby.

The doctor moved the device in slow circles around on her stomach, trying to find a good angle so that they could find out the gender.

"And?" Daniel asked, not looking away from their precious child.

"Let me just..." The doctor began but stopped when she finally had the good angle.

She smiled down at the couple, they were both looking at the screen with confused expressions, trying to see if they could find something familiar like a nose or something. But they couldn't.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes." They both answered eagerly in unison.

The redhead took a moment longer to build up the tension. "It's a girl." She said with a smile.

Regina felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks. She stared at the screen that show their child. Their little girl.

Daniel pinked away a tear that was threatening to fall. "A little girl." He said in amazement. "Daddy's little princess."

He looked down at Regina and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart for air he looked at the screen again.

"That's our daughter."

...

Daniel and Regina walked hand in hand over the hospitals parking lot and towards their car.

Daniel pulled open the passenger door and stepped out of the way. "After you, ma'am."

"Why thank you, sir." She said with a smile and stepped inside the black vehicle.

The moment the door closed, Regina's cellphone went off. She quickly reached inside of her purse and grabbed it. The number was familiar and Regina had to think a moment before remembering. It was the number of the school. Henry!

"Regina Mills."

"Miss Mills, it's Mr. Thompson, the principal of Storybrooke Middle School."

"What's going on, Mr. Thompson?" She asked, dread filling her stomach.

Daniel stepped in the car and wanted to ask who was calling but he was quickly hushed by Regina's hand on his mouth. He stopped speaking but she still kept it in place and she continued the conversation.

"Well, it's about your son, Henry Mills."

"What about him? Did something happen to him?"

Daniel furrowed his brows in confusion but still kept his tongue.

Mr. Thompson must've heard the worry in her voice because he quickly put her mind at ease. "No, Miss Mills. Everything is alright, it's just... Henry has been in a fight, he has been suspended, so he needs to be picked up. Can you pick him up or do I need to call sherif Swan?"

"No it's fine, I'll be right there."

Regina ended the call with a sigh, she let go of Daniels mouth.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Henry has been suspended, he got into a fight." She sighed again. "This is so not him."

Daniel was confused, this didn't sound like Henry at all. He started the engine and it sprung to life with a rattle. "Let's go and get him, okay. Then he can explain."

Regina nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"Let's go and get him."

...

"Miss Mills, Mr. Reyes." The principal said and he shook them both the hand. "Henry is sitting in my office."

Regina nodded and the both of them followed the man through the hallway and into the big office.

Henry was sitting on a chair in front of the desk, he was looking down in shame.

The boy looked up when he heard the familiar clinking of his mothers ever present heels.

"Henry." Regina said with a sigh, letting the boy know that she was disappointed in him.

She sat down on the chair next to him. and Regina went to stand behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders in silent support. Mr. Thompson walked around the desk and seated himself in his black leather office chair.

"What happened? This is not like Henry at all." Daniel asked.

"Well, Henry here got into a fight with one of his classmates, Joey North." The principal said while he weaved his hands together and rested them on his belly.

"Why did you fight with that boy, Henry?" Regina asked in a clam voice and looked her little boy in his big brown eyes.

"He was teasing me." He said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

Regina felt rage swell in her chest. "And is this Joey being punished for bullying my son?" Regina asked the principal.

"Joey has detention every day for a week."

"That's it?" Regina asked in surprise.

"To be fair, Miss Mills. Henry is the one who started the fight."

"But if that boy hadn't been teasing Henry, under _your_ supervision." Daniel spoke up. "He wouldn't have started the fight."

"That may be true, Mr. Reyes. But we can't tolerate violence."

Daniel wanted to snap back at him but Regina interrupted. "We understand, Mr. Thompson. I would like to take my son home now."

"Of course Miss Mills." He said while he stood up to let them out.

...

The car ride was silent. At least, that was until Henry spoke up. "So am I going to have a brother or a sister?"

Regina couldn't help but smile when she answered. "You're going to have a sister, Henry."

"Awesome!" He answered with a big smile.

"But you're still grounded."

"But mom..." He stared with a whine.

"Henry." Daniel warned him.

"Fine." Henry answered with a pout.

Daniel turned of the engine and the three of them stepped out of the car.

Regina turned the key in the door and opened the front door.

"From now on you're grounded for a week. Go to your room, Henry."

"Okay, mom." He said and he walked up the stairs with his head bowed.

Regina walked over to the kitchen and dropped down on one of the chairs.

"You know it's not just about the teasing, do you?" She asked.

Daniel shook his head in the negative. "No, something else is going on."

"Would you mind talking to him? You know, man to man." Regina asked with a soft voice. "I got the feeling that he didn't want me to know."

"Of course, I wanted to suggest that myself too." Daniel said and he walked up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Henry's room. There was a small sign on his door. **Keep out, dangerous**.It said in big black letters that stood out against the yellow background. He had hung that up for Henry, just after the boy moved back in. Regina had almost killed him for drilling holes into her pristine white doors.

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' from behind it. He stepped into the room and sat down on the bed where Henry was sitting and reading some sort of action hero comic book.

"Do you want to tell me why you hit that boy? The real reason?" He asked calmly, remembering what Regina had told him about how to talk to children.

Henry furrowed his brows in thought. "Maybe..."

Daniel cocked his head to the side, silently urging the boy to tell.

"It's just that, if I tell you, you need to promise that you won't tell mom."

He held up his right hand. "I solemnly swear, that I'm up to no good. And that I won't tell your mother."

Henry laughed at the Harry Potter reference, the three of them had watched the first movie last Friday and Daniel was so hooked that he watched all eight of them in one week.

"They were saying stuff, bad stuff."

Daniel sighed. "Let me guess. They were saying stuff about your mother."

Henry nodded and a tear escaped his eye. "Very mean stuff."

"Oh Henry." Daniel said and her pulled the little boy into his arms. "I know it's hard, but you have to promise that you won't use violence like that. Those people don't really know your mom, not like we do."

Henry let out a soft sob. "It's just not fair."

He held the boy tighter. "I know Henry, I know."

...

"And?" Regina asked when Daniel walked into the kitchen. She stopped cutting the vegetables.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm sorry Regina, it's a man code. You don't talk about what's being said in someone's bedroom, sitting between batman comics."

Regina sighed. "Fine, I understand. But did you make sure that he knew that violence is not the way."

"Of course I did, darling." He said and he kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm going to try and be the best dad I can be. For our little girl and for Henry... if he wants to."

Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I love you."

...

So did you guys like daddy Daniel? I know I did ;) Leave a review!


	26. Dad

Regina took a deep breath, feeling the cold and crisp morning air fill her lungs. She closed the white door behind her.

Regina had decided to go for a walk, her back had been hurting her and she figured that perhaps some excersice would help. Daniel was off to work and Henry was at school so it was just her and her little girl.

She closed the fence behind her and decided to turn right. The park would be nice, she figured.

Regina walked with a resolute step, her heels clicking on the pavement of the sidewalk.  
She was still wearing her heels even though she was 5 months pregnant. Daniel had warned her that she should just go for shoes with a flat sole but Regina was stubborn, she had been wearing heels for most of her life, she liked them, they suggested power.

Regina pulled up the collar of her black coat, it was a cold morning, even for December. Regina couldn't really wrap her head around the fact that it was already December. That means Christmas, another holiday that would be a totally new experience for Daniel. Regina immediately got a nervous feeling when she thought about Christmas. Where would Henry spend it? With her, or with the Charmings?

Regina shook her head to rid herself of those negative thoughts. She didn't need to think about that just yet. As if to prove that her mother would not spend Christmas alone, her daughter started to move inside of Regina.

She smiled and rubbed her belly, she already loved her daughter so much.

"Good morning, Regina."

Regina looked up at the red headed doctor. She smiled politely. "Hello, dr. Hopper."

He walked over to her. "You look great, Regina. You're really glowing."

Regina blushed slightly. "Why thank you, doctor." She kept on rubbing her stomach, her little girl was very active today. Pongo walked over to her and stopped in front of her legs. The dog stared up at her, pleading to be pet. Regina laughed softly and stroked the animals black spotted back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Goodbye, Regina." Archie said with a smile.

Regina smiled back. "Yes, goodbye dr. Hopper."

Regina resumed her steps. She rounded the corner on Main Street. The wind started to pick up and Regina hugged her coat tighter to her body to protect herself from the frigid air.

Regina picked up her pace. She rounded another corner and saw the park lying ahead. It wasn't really a park actually, just a playground for the children, a grass field and a small pond.

She sat down on one of the still damp benches and took deep breaths. In and out. She felt herself relax slightly and closed her eyes.

"Regina."

Regina snapped her eyes open when she heard the familiar cheery voice of her former stepdaughter.

"Snow. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching children by this time?"

Snow sat down next to her on the bench. "No, it's my day off today."

"Oh." Regina didn't know why, but talking to Snow White was very uncomfortable. Now that they both had let go of the anger, they both didn't know what to say or how to act around each other.

"And, how's everything been going in the Mills household?"

Regina smiled. "Everything is great. Daniel and I plan to start on the nursery soon."

"Great."

And back was the uncomfortable silence.

"And how've you been feeling, I heard from Henry that you're expecting a girl."

"Yes we are. And pregnancy, well I don't really have anything positive to say about it at this point, except that in the end we'll have a child."

"I understand." Snow said with a smile. "I remember when I was pregnant with Em-" Snow was interrupted by a sudden gasp coming from the woman next to her.

"Regina?" She asked a little panicked.

Regina ignored her and moved her hand to her stomach.

"Regina? Are you okay? Do you need me to call Daniel, or an ambulance?!"

Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek and she laughed in happiness. She looked to her left and smiled at her stepdaughter, who was practically hyperventilating from the panic.

"Snow, calm down." Regina said, her voice very calm.

When Snow didn't stop panicking Regina grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. Snow instantly stopped and her mouth dropped open in awe. She felt it. A soft kick coming from the human being inside of Regina.

"See?" Regina said with a big smile of happiness. "Nothing to worry about, she's just letting us know she's okay."

After a minute the kicking subsided and Snow pulled her hand back. "Sorry I panicked." She said with her head bowed in shame.

"It's alright dear."

The silence was back, only it wasn't uncomfortable this time.

"You know what I've been thinking about lately?" Snow asked.

Regina raised her eyebrows in question. "No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me now, even if I don't want to know."

Snow chuckled softly at the other brunette's sarcasm. "Yeah, probably. I've been thinking about how messed up out family tree is."

Regina snorted. "You could say that."

"I mean if you think about it, Henry is also somewhat my brother and my grandchild, which makes the little girl inside of you also somewhat my sister and Daniel my... I don't know what the husband of my stepmother is called, stepfather? Anyway, you're Henry's mother and great grandmother, and Emma's grandmother. Maybe we could get Henry to draw it out."

Regina smiled. "Yes, perhaps that's a good idea."

Snow stood up from the bench. "Well, I probably should be going."

Regina stood up also. "Yes, me too."

They said their goodbyes and both started walking in different direction.

...

"Regina, I'm home!" Daniel yelled when he kicked off his shoes. He heard Regina's bare feet clad against the tiles when she entered the foyer. He smiled at her, she looked beautiful in her tight yoga pants and oversized shirt that still showed of the swell of her stomach... and her breasts.

"Hello there my Queen." He said and he kissed her softly on her plump mouth. "Hello there my princess." And he dropped down on one knee so he could kiss the bump that housed his beautiful baby girl. "How've you and mama been doing?" He asked her stomach.

Regina snorts. "My belly is not going to answer you, dear."

He gave her belly one last kiss before he got on his feet again. Daniel kissed her lips again. "Where's Henry?"

"He's in the kitchen, making his homework."

Daniel nodded and walked into the kitchen with Regina on his heels. He sat down at the table where Henry was furrowing his eyebrows in concentrating, probably making math, he always scrunched his face like that when he was making math. It amazed Daniel that he was already that fond of the boy that he even knew some of his little habits.

Regina returned to cooking dinner, at the smell of it lasagna, his and Henry's favorite.

"Hey, Henry. How've you been doing today?"

Henry looked up from his homework and smiled at Daniel. "School was boring, but the rest of the day was nice, da-" Henry turned red when he heard his little slip up. He just hoped Daniel or his mom hadn't heard.

Daniel's heart warmed. Even though Henry hadn't actually said the word. He smiled at him, letting him know that he had heard.

"I'm sorry." Henry apologized.

Daniel looked at him with confusion. "Why?"

"You... you don't mind me calling you... that word?"

He smiled again. "No of course not Henry, the opposite in fact, I would be honored. But it's up to you if you want to call me that."

Henry thought about it for a moment. "I would like to call you dad."

"Then I'm honored that you gave me the title, Henry." He said in a serious tone. "Are you finished with your homework?" Henry nodded. "Good, then bring those books upstairs and then pick out a movie." He grinned at the young boy.

Henry slammed the book shut. "By 'pick out a movie' you mean pick out Harry Potter, don't you?"

Daniel grinned. "I just love Dumbledore."

Henry grinned and stood up, he wanted to walk away but Daniel grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Don't count your owls, before they are delivered, Henry." He said dramatically.

Henry laughed at his expression. "Stop quoting Dumbledore, it's weird." He heard his mother laugh from behind the kitchen counter.

"But why? Young wizard? Why?"

Henry shook his head and walked out of the door. _His... dad, he guessed, was so weird._

When Henry was out if the room Daniel stood up from his chair and walked towards Regina.

She looked up at him. "Thank you so much for giving Henry a father figure."

Daniel smiled at her. "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

...

The woman let out a sigh. She had finally made it, it had taken her a while, but she had finally found a way. Her heart was beating fast with the effort it had taken her to get here.

She looked around and noticed a sign.

**'Storybrooke's best burgers!' **

Under the black letters was a picture of some sort of food, probably those 'burgers' the sign was talking about. Whatever those may be.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw some sand on her shoulder. The woman huffed in annoyance and quickly brushed it off. She needed a bath and a bed. The trip had really exhausted her.

She began to walk down the Main Street, the heavy material of her exquisitely crafted dress rubbing against the cold asphalt of the road.

...

Don't you just love a little drama? ;) leave a review!


End file.
